Corrupt
by miisfxrtune
Summary: It's been six years since Marinette and Adrien went missing. Not so coincidentally, it's also been six years since Gabriel Agreste corrupted Ladybug and Chat Noir, who now go by Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc. *Rated T for language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've had this idea in my head for a really long time and I'm really excited for how this story is going to pan out. I hope you all like it too. **

**Now, there are some things I need to cover before this story starts. **

**First, Adrien and Marinette know each others identities, and it will all be explained in a later chapter.**

**Second, Marinette and Adrien still have the butterfly (and also the peacock) Miraculous in their possession. With what happens to them, they never return it to Master Fu.**

**Third, this story will contain flashbacks so that some aspects of the story will make sense or just to help move the story along (or to make chapters longer lol).**

**Alright, I think that's everything, let's get this story started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alya Césaire-Lahiffe slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunlight poured into the room through the windows. The reporter drew in a breath and sat up in bed before letting it back out in a tired sigh and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over to her still sleeping husband and smiled softly at the soft snores coming from him. She leaned down to place a quick kiss on his forehead, then threw the comforter off of her and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand and put them on before rising from the bed, stretching, and leaving the bedroom.

She walked down the stairs to the main level of the penthouse they lived in and made her way to the kitchen. The tiles were cold beneath her feet and sent chills up through her legs, but they subsided after a few moments as she grew accustomed to the temperature. She walked over to the cupboards and got out the pans she needed and proceeded to walk over to the fridge to grab all of the ingredients she needed to make the breakfast she normally made on this day. She got one of the burners going on the stove and placed a pan on top of the flames. She began cracking eggs into the pan, and they bubbled and sizzled as they came into contact with the heat.

Alya continued to cook, occasionally adding more ingredients when they were needed. After a few minutes, she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips press against her shoulder. She paused her movements to turn her head and smile at her husband.

"Look who's awake." She teased, and he huffed against her shoulder.

"You know that if today wasn't the day it is, I would still be sleeping." He said, his voice still raspy from just waking up. Alya sighed heavily and resumed cooking their breakfast.

"Yeah, I know." She said sadly, and they fell into a silence. Nino helped her finish making breakfast, and soon enough their omelettes were done and on plates as the couple sat down silently at their kitchen table and began to eat.

"God, I can't believe it's been six years since they disappeared." Nino said after a few minutes, and Alya nodded.

"I know." She sighed out. "It feels it all happened just yesterday." Nino nodded, and silence fell upon them once more.

Six years ago to the day, Adrien and Marinette disappeared without a trace. Police had searched everywhere and followed every possible lead they could get their hands on to find them, but to no avail. After nearly a year and a half of searching for them, it was decided that wherever they were, they were probably dead and more than likely were casualties in the final battle between Hawk Moth and Ladybug and Chat Noir. Two empty caskets were buried beside each other, and everyone went through the normal grieving stages.

Well, everyone except Nino and Alya, who believed that Marinette and Adrien were still out there somewhere. They never gave up hope that their best friends were still alive and out there somewhere in the world. So, to keep their memories alive, every year on the anniversary of their disappearances, they would take the entire day off of work and make Marinette's favorite omelette's for breakfast. Then, they'd go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to visit her parents and buy buy a box of the chocolate covered chouquettes that Adrien loved -_loves-_ so much. They would take the box of chouquettes with them and go to the park across the street from the bakery, a place both Marinette and Adrien loved to go. They would sit on a park bench and evenly split the chouquettes between them. They always end the day at the Eiffel Tower, where Marinette always went -_goes- _whenever she needed -_needs- _inspiration for her designs.

The couple finished eating their breakfast in silence and then moved to the sink to begin washing their dishes.

"I miss them." Alya sighed as she scrubbed her plate clean. She handed it to Nino who nodded while he began to dry it.

"Yeah, so do I." He said lowly.

"Do you think they're okay, wherever they are?" She asked as he put the -now dry- plate back in the proper cupboard.

"I hope so." He said after a moment.

"Do you think...do you think they'll ever come back?" She asked, Nino pursed his lips and sighed heavily.

"I hope so." He repeated. "We should get ready to head over to the bakery."

Alya nodded, and they made their way silently out of the kitchen and back upstairs to their bedroom. They were greeted by floating green and orange Kwamis.

"Good morning, Alya." The orange Kwami greeted her chosen.

"Hey, Trixx." Alya greeted her Kwami.

"Good morning, Nino." The green Kwami greeted his chosen.

"Morning, Wayzz." Nino replied.

"We doing the same thing we do every year on this day?" Trixx asked, and Alya nodded. "Alright, you two get ready to go. Wayzz and I will be waiting downstairs."

The two Kwamis phased through the bedroom door, leaving the married couple alone. Alya sighed and fiddled with her Miraculous around her neck.

"I swear to god, if _they_ decide to do anything funny today I will be _royally_ pissed off." The brunette huffed in annoyance.

"You know how those two are." Nino pointed out. "They're unpredictable. Nobody knows _when_ they're going to show up next."

"Still." Alya retorted and proceeded over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. "Any day we don't have to deal with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc is a good day in my book."

Also six years ago to the day, the final battle between Ladybug and Chat Noir and Hawk Moth ensued. The superhero duo had managed to defeat him and strip him of his Miraculous, revealing him to be Gabriel Agreste. However, as Gabriel was being taken away by the police, he did something to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Something that none of the Parisians saw coming.

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_Alya was live-streaming for the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Chat Noir had Hawk Moth tied up in Ladybugs yoyo and down on his knees. Ladybug kept the yoyo tight around him, and Chat Noir walked up to Hawk Moth. He looked him dead in the eye, reached down and ripped his Miraculous from its place on his neck. _

_"No!" The villain screamed out as he was enveloped in a burst of purple light. The light subsided, and gasps were heard all around as the infamous Hawk Moth was revealed to be none other and world __renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir's eyes went so wide Alya was sure they were going to pop out of their sockets. Ladybug contained her shock well, and released Gabriel from her yoyo since he was now powerless. He fell forward and used his hands to keep himself upright._

_Chat Noir's face grew from one of shock to one of utter disgust, and he put the butterfly Miraculous inside one of his zipper pockets. Then, he punched Gabriel hard across the face. The designer fell to the ground with a grunt. _

_"That's for all the harm you've caused." Chat Noir growled out. "Your son would be _disgusted _with you."_

_Chat Noir nodded to Ladybug, who tossed her Lucky Charm up into the air and called out "Miraculous Ladybug!" The swarms of Ladybug's flew all around Paris, repairing everything damaged during the final battle. However, as for the people who had died, they remained dead. For that was something the Miraculous Ladybug cure simply couldn't reverse or fix._

_Chat Noir went to stand next to Ladybug as the police walked over and put Gabriel in handcuffs. They yanked him to his feet and began to lead him away, however, Gabriel broke free from their grasp and began running back towards the heroes with a grunt of anger. The police grabbed him by the shoulders and started leading him backwards, and a smirk came upon Gabriel's face. _

_"This isn't over, young superheroes." He said. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve."_

_"Get over it, Gabriel__. You lost." Chat Noir sneered, and Gabriel snickered evilly. _

_"Maybe...but that doesn't mean that you won." He said. Both heroes looked confused, but then, Gabriel uttered one simple word. "Corromperlos." **[1]**_

_Nobody heard the word except for the two heroes, and Ladybug and Chat Noir let out gasps as a cold feeling washed over them. Gabriel smirked evilly as he was led away by the police and the spell began to take effect over the two heroes._

_"Chat Noir, I can't...I can't move." Ladybug said as she tried to get her legs to move, panicking slightly._

_"Neither can I." He said. _

_Then it happened. _

_Ladybug and Chat Noir's bodysuits began to invert from the feet up. Ladybug, instead of the red with black spots, now sported a black suit with red spots. Chat Noir, instead of black leather, now wore a silvery white leather and his eyes became a dark shade of magenta. The green on his staff and ring were also replaced with the dark magenta color and both heroes let out simultaneous gasps as the transformations completed. A feeling of darkness coursing through their bodies._

_"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" A reporter called out, and the two heroes glared. _

_"Ladybug doesn't exist anymore." Ladybug sneered out. "From now on, you can call me Lady Misfortune."_

_"And you can call me Chat Blanc from now on." Chat Noir-Chat Blanc said._

_"Shall we get out of here, kitty?" Lady Misfortune asked, turning to her now white lad partner. "We're almost out of time and we wouldn't want our secret identities to be revealed, would we?"_

_"Absolutely not, bugaboo." Chat Blanc replied. "Lets bounce."_

_They snickered evilly and fled the scene, leaving the audience around wondering what the hell had just happened? However, when Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc started wreaking havoc around the city the next day, it didn't take long for people to know what Hawk Moth had done. _

_He had corrupted them._

* * *

Shortly after Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc began reigning terror on the city, Master Fu had given Nino, Alya and Chloé their Miraculouses to have permanently. Their mission? Detain Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc so Master Fu could cleanse and purify them. They haven't exactly been successful if the last six years have anything to say about it.

"How about we _not_ think about Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc today? Sound good?" Nino asked, now fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Sounds perfect." Alya replied as she finished buttoning her jeans and began to run her brush through her hair.

The couple finished getting ready for the day, and their Kwami's went into their usual hiding places underneath their jackets. Nino and Alya left their building and began the walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The walk was silent, their interlocked hands swinging slightly between them as they soaked up the morning sun. Alya's eyes wandered as she watched the people walking in the streets carefully. She couldn't help thinking about Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, because truthfully, the two villains could be anybody. They could be walking on the other side of the street at that very moment, and neither she or Nino would know it. The thought of that kept her on high alert whenever she and Nino were out in public.

"I know what you're doing." Nino's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "And you need to stop. We agreed on not thinking about them today."

"I can't help it, Nino." Alya said. "They could be _anyone_. They could be that couple that just walked past us and we wouldn't even know it!"

"Alya, you're being paranoid." Nino told her, removing his hand from hers so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Even _if_ Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc were walking among us right now, they wouldn't try anything funny without being in costume. They have never _dared_ to risk exposing their identities before, and they aren't going to start now."

Alya sighed, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. "You're right, you're right. I'm being paranoid." She said. "I'm gonna stop now." Nino just chuckled lightly and kissed her hair, and they fell back into a silence. The Dupain-Cheng bakery came into view, and they both let out breaths they hadn't known they had been holding before entering the bakery. The bell above the door chimed as they entered, alerting the Chinese woman behind the counter of their presence. She looked up and smiled upon seeing them.

"Alya! Nino!" She greeted them. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Hey Mrs. Dupain-Che-_Sabine_." Alya greeted the woman in return, and Sabine walked around the counter to give them both hugs.

"Hey! Alya and Nino!" Tom Dupain said as he came out from the back, wiping his hands on his apron and coming around the counter to hug them in greeting.

"Hey Tom." Nino greeted the older man as they hugged.

"Same order as every year?" Sabine asked, and Alya nodded, giving the woman a warm smile. Sabine nodded and went back behind the counter to ring the order up on the register while Tom chatted aimlessly with Nino. Sabine handed Alya a pink box with the chouquettes inside, and Alya took a moment to stare at the design on top of the box after she handed Sabine the money to pay for the pastries. Six months after Marinette had gone missing, Tom and Sabine changed their bakeries logo to the pink flower design that Marinette always wore in her memory. It really looked nice printed out on the boxes, and knew that Marinette would think highly of the pastry boxes if she ever saw them.

Alya often wondered if Marinette and Adrien were still in Paris, hiding in plain sight, but the thought was always dismissed when she remembered that the police had looked in every nook and cranny of Paris and didn't find a single trace of either of them. Meaning that wherever the model and designer were, it most definitely was _not_ Paris.

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_"I wonder if they eloped." Alya said. "I wonder if Adrien out of the blue realized his undying love for Marinette and they ran off together and eloped."_

_"It's been eight months, Alya. Don't you think they would have come back by now if they _had_ eloped?" Nino asked her. _

_"Maybe they moved to America." She suggested. _

_"Without calling?" Nino raised a brow at her. _

_"Okay, so maybe they didn't elope." Alya sighed. "But! They disappeared on the same day, presumably around the same time, so we know that they at least have to be _together_ somewhere."_

_"I never said they weren't with each other." Nino said. "But I think its safe to say they most definitely did _not_ elope."_

_Alya huffed and held her head in her hand. "When do you think they'll come home?"_

_Nino sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Al. I don't know."_

_A scream was heard in the distance, followed by more screams and civilians running amok in the streets. Alya and Nino shared a look of urgency. _

_"Looks like our little friends are at it again." Nino said. _

_"Let's get 'em." Alya said, and they stood up from where they sat in Nino's bedroom and called for their Kwamis._

_"Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are back at it, I see?" Wayzz asked as he came flying over with Trixx. _

_"Yep, no time to waste. Let's go dude!" Nino said. "Wayzz, shell on!"_

_"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya called on her transformation. The couple quickly transformed into their superhero alter egos and leapt from Nino's bedroom window. They ran across the rooftops, looking for any signs of the two villains. They came to a stop when they spotted them down below in the streets running around and laughing as people screamed upon seeing them. _

_"What's the situation?" Chloé -transformed into Queen Bee- said as she dropped down beside them._

_"We're not sure." Rena Rouge said. _

_"It seems like they're just galavanting around to scare people. They aren't actually doing anything besides running around and scaring them." Carapace said. _

_"Well, let's stop them before they try and do more." Queen Bee said. _

_"Couldn't have said it better myself, Queenie." Rena said, and the three heroes leapt towards the villains below, intending on defeating them._

* * *

"Ready to go?" Nino asked, walking up and putting his hand on the small of Alya's back. She nodded and the couple waved goodbye to Tom and Sabine as they exited the bakery and made their way to the park across the street. They sat on one of the park benches and Alya set the box down on her lap, opening the lid of the box and grabbing two of the chouquettes. She handed one to Nino and they tapped the pastries together in a mock cheers and took a bite, licking the chocolate from the side of their mouths.

Across Paris, two villains were in their makeshift apartment they had put together in an abandoned warehouse. One was pacing and the other was watching with an amused expression from the couch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chat Blanc asked, pausing his pacing to look down at her.

"Of course I'm sure." Lady Misfortune responded. "Do you _want_ to stay in hiding for the rest of our lives?"

"Well," He contemplated. "_No_, not exactly but-"

"Then this needs to happen." She said.

"How are we going to explain everything?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan." She said. "Like I always do."

"It's been six years. They've probably all forgotten about us by now." He said. "Besides, have you forgotten that we were pronounced _dead_?"

"Yeah, but our bodies were never found." She pointed out. "Also, have you _not_ been paying attention to Alya and Nino over the past six years? They have a whole tradition they go through every year on this day. They surely haven't forgotten about us."

"How _kind_ of them." Chat Blanc gagged, and Lady Misfortune groaned.

"Their kindness is revolting." She said. "It's no wonder I chose them to be Rena Rouge and Carapace back before your father fixed us."

"Yes, they are quite..._fitting_ to be Miraculous holders." He said. "But ever since Master Fu gave them and Chloé their Miraculouses to keep permanently, they've been nothing but pains in our asses."

"All the more reason why we should do this." Lady Misfortune said, standing from the couch. "If we play our cards right, we can reveal who we are to them at just the right time. They'll feel so betrayed, and _that_ will give us the perfect window of opportunity to fix them. Just like your father fixed us."

"Why can't we just walk up to them and release our transformations?" He asked, and she internally facepalmed.

"_Because,_" She said. "If we give them their friends back, they'll be elated. We'll be on the inside, and we'll be able to gain their trust. They'll be telling us of their superhero identities in no time. They wouldn't think that their _best friends_ would be the infamous Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc."

Chat Blanc's smirk became more sinister, "Then I guess perhaps it _is_ time for Marinette and Adrien to come home." He said. "What was this _plan_ you mentioned earlier?"

Lady Misfortune grinned and began to explain everything, and Chat Blanc could feel his excitement growing with every word.

* * *

Alya and Nino were eating their chouquette's in silence when the screams began.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Alya said, becoming angry. "On _today_ of all days? They choose _today_ to attack?!"

"Alya, calm down." Nino said. "We need to transform, and you won't be able to fight them without a leveled head." Alya closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, she released it and slowly reopened her eyes.

"Lets go." She said. They took off out of the park and ran into an alleyway to transform. Alya and Nino were replaced by Rena Rouge and Carapace, and the two heroes leapt up onto the rooftops, looking around for the two villains.

"I swear if they start playing some game of cat and mouse with us, I will be more pissed off than I already am." Rena growled.

"Looking for us?" A voice came from behind and the heroes whirled around to see Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc standing behind them. Looks of faux innocence on their faces.

"You guys really have _some nerve_ attacking Paris _today_ of all days." Rena snarled, glaring at the villains.

"What makes today so special, Rena?" Chat Blanc asked. "Or should I say, _Alya_?"

Rena's eyes widened and she took a step back. They knew who she was?

"I chose you for your Miraculouses, so _of course_ we know who you are." Lady Misfortune said upon seeing the look in her eyes. "But really. What _is_ so different and special about today?"

"Could it be that today marks six years since Marinette and Adrien disappeared?" Chat Blanc taunted in faux bewilderment, and that's when Rena snapped.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about them!" She yelled, lunging for the villains. She would have attacked if Carapace hadn't grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Rena, remember what I said about a leveled head." He said, and she forced herself to calm down. Carapace released her, and the two villains laughed at them.

"You care _so much_ for your missing friends." Lady Misfortune sneered. "It's _pathetic, _really. They must not care about you guys at all if they haven't bothered to come back."

The heroes remained silent as the continued to glare at the villains.

"You guys _do_ still believe they're alive, right?" Lady Misfortune asked. "I mean, it's clear that Marinette's parents believe otherwise."

"Shut up." Carapace snarled. "You don't get to talk about Marinette and Adrien _or_ Marinette's parents. You have no _right_."

"Oh, but _don't we_?" Chat Blanc taunted.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Carapace asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about right now." Chat Blanc replied simply. "Now, enough with the chit chat."

Chat Blanc called on his cataclysm, and the black magic of destruction bubbled in his white gloved hand. The two villains charged at the two heroes, who charged right back. Chat Blanc took on Carapace while Lady Misfortune took on Rena Rouge. Rena managed to land a few blows on the villain, but Lady Misfortune was quick to retaliate and fought back with twice as much force than she normally did. Carapace threw a loose roof shingle at Chat Blanc, who caught it in his right hand, thus wasting his cataclysm on the object. He growled, and then the two villains managed to tackle the heroes so they were pinned beneath them, they smiled and Lady Misfortune hummed as she acted to think something over.

"Kitty, how do you feel about adding some new pieces of jewelry to our collection?" She asked, glancing over at her partner, who nodded in agreement.

"I think Nooroo would like having some Kwami's to hang out with when we leave him all alone." He replied. The villains clasped their hands around the two heroes Miraculouses, and Rena Rouge and Carapace struggled against the villains hands. They were, however, unable to break free from the villains hold on them.

"I don't think so!" Came a voice, and the sound of Queen Bee's spinning top zipping towards them registered in their ears. The two villains were knocked away from the heroes as Queen Bee arrived on the scene, and the villains smirked to each other. Their plan was working.

"Sorry I'm late." Queen Bee said, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Just happy you got here when you did, Queen Bee." Rena said, nodding to the fellow super heroine. The three heroes went after the villains again, now feeling more confident that it was three against two. The villains let them bask in their confidence, knowing it wouldn't last long. They continued to fight, and the people in the streets below watched as as Rena Rouge and Queen Bee tackled the villains down, some letting out cheers as they did so.

"This ends _today_, Lady Misfortune." Rena Rouge snarled at the villain, who struggled beneath her. "We are taking _you_ and Chat Blanc to Master Fu and he is going to cleanse you."

"You won't hurt the people of Paris _anymore_." Queen Bee said, pinning Chat Blanc's wrists down to his sides.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lady Misfortune asked.

"Of course we do." Carapace growled. "You guys have done enough damage over the last six years."

"It appears they don't understand, m'lady." Chat Blanc said. "Perhaps we should enlighten them?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Queen Bee grunted.

"Six years ago today, your friends Marinette and Adrien went missing, right?" Chat Blanc asked, and smirked when Queen Bee grew angry.

"_Don't _talk about Adrien _or_ Marinette!" She grumbled.

"You didn't let him finish." Lady Misfortune said. "Also six years ago today, Gabriel Agreste fixed us."

"You mean he _corrupted _you." Rena snapped.

"He _fixed us_!" Lady Misfortune snapped back. "But anyway, _continue_ kitty."

"Like m'lady said," Chat Blanc continued. "Six years ago today, Gabriel Agreste fixed us, and on the _exact same day_..."

"_Your_ friends went missing." Lady Misfortune finished for him. "Now, that _can't be _a coincidence, can it?"

The villains smirked as they saw everything click in the heroes eyes, and their jaws dropped as their eyes went wide. Taking the opportunity, they kicked the two heroes off of them and stood back up. They smiled evilly as the Rena Rouge and Queen Bee got back on their feet, and the three heroes glared at them as they got into fighting stances.

"You took Marinette and Adrien?!" Rena Rouge growled, and the villains cackled maniacally.

"Of course we did!" Lady Misfortune said. "We were bored and they were such _easy _targets."

"Poor little Marinette didn't even see me coming." Chat Blanc taunted. "Although, she _did _almost blow one of my eardrums with how loud she screamed. That girls got some lungs."

"Oh, and poor _Adrien_." Lady Misfortune said. "He made the mistake of leaving his windows unlocked. It was like he was _asking me _to take him!"

Rena Rouge charged Lady Misfortune in anger and the villain let herself be pinned down again, and Chat Blanc held his claws threateningly at Rena's throat, causing Carapace and Queen Bee to hold their weapons as the ready in case the cat themed villain decided to try anything funny.

"_Where are they_?!" Rena demanded. "Tell me! Where the _hell_ are my friends?!"

"Careful, Alya." Lady Misfortune tsk'd. "Say the wrong thing too loud and the entirety of Paris will figure out who you are."

Rena Rouge looked from the villain beneath her to the crowd gathering in the streets to watch the fight that was ensuing, "You wouldn't want _that_ would you?" Lady Misfortune asked. Rena turned back to her and reluctantly got off of the villain, who stood up and acted like she was dusting herself off.

"Now, as for _where_ your friends are." Lady Misfortune said, and she shared a look with Chat Blanc. "I think _that_ information is for _us_ to know, and for _you_ three to...drive yourselves mad over trying to figure it out."

"Now, we would _love _to stay and chat, _however_," Chat Blanc cut in as his ring began to beep. "We have lives, too, you know? Until next time."

The villains dramatically bowed, and took a step back so they fell straight down the side of the building.

"Get them!" Carapace said, and the superhero trio ran to the edge of the roof and leapt to the ground. They looked around in confusion when they say that the villains were nowhere to be seen. The heroes turned to face each other again, and Rena huffed in exasperation.

"Where the _hell_ did they go?"

* * *

**A/N: Alya seems like she's someone who'd hyphenate to me, but anyway, theres the first chapter! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Review and let me know! I'm so excited for this story, like you guys have no idea. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**

**[1]: Corromperlos is Spanish for 'corrupt them'**

**~Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm really excited to write this story so it was nice to see the positive feedback :)**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Did you _see _the looks on their faces?!" Lady Misfortune cackled as she and Chat Blanc entered their makeshift warehouse home. "They were _priceless_!"

"_Totally _priceless." Chat Blanc agreed. "_'You took Marinette and Adrien?!'_" He mocked, and threw his head back in an airy laugh. "Oh, it was _so hard_ not to laugh."

"Especially when she asked us where they were!" Lady Misfortune laughed. "We were _right _in front of her the _entire time_!"

The two villains released their transformations as they made their way to the kitchen portion of their home, not that it was much of an actual kitchen. Just a small fridge, microwave and toaster they had stolen a long time ago.

"It's about time we got back." Plagg groaned. "I'm hungry!"

"You know where we keep the camembert, you vermin." Adrien told his Kwami, who only huffed and phased through the door of the fridge to help himself to the cheese inside. Marinette knelt down and pulled a box out from underneath the table that the toaster and microwave rested on, she stood back up and set the box on the table. Opening the flap to reveal an array of chocolate chip cookies for her Kwami.

"I managed to snag some more from my parents bakery last night after they went to bed." She said as Tikki flew over to the box. The Kwami didn't even acknowledge her as she flew down into the box and began to munch on the cookies.

"Sometimes I swear they're more like pigs than Kwamis." Adrien huffed as they left the makeshift kitchen and walked over to where they had their bed set up. Another thing they had stolen a long time ago from a mattress store after it had closed for the night. They knew they were going to be living in hiding for a while, and were going to make the most of it.

"Maybe they're both?" She suggested, earning a chuckle from him as he sat down on the bed. Marinette walked over to the shelf on the wall to fiddle with the two Miraculouses that sat there, collecting dust. She hummed. "Looks like Nooroo and Duusu don't feel like coming out today."

"They're both _accustomed_ to their isolation by now." Adrien said, and Marinette only hummed once more before turning away from the shelf to face him, a smirk coming across her face.

"I _loved _the comment you made about me by the way." She said as she sauntered over to him, he looked up at her as she climbed onto his lap to straddle him, clasping her hands together as the nape of his neck. "I _do _have some powerful lungs, don't I?"

Adrien hummed in reply and pulled her down into a kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth when they pulled apart.

"_That_, m'lady," He said huskily, sliding his hands under her shirt. "You do." He pulled at the hem of her shirt, and she lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and he tossed the article of clothing to the floor as he began to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him easier access and ran her hands down his body until she reached the hem of his own shirt. She tugged on it, and he stopped kissing her neck only for a few moments to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor.

She pushed him down so he was laying below her and leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips, he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was now hovering over her. They smiled at each other and continued to kiss each other roughly, and it wasn't long before all their clothes were discarded and they were both reminded of just how powerful Marinette's lungs really were.

* * *

Across the city, Alya, Nino and Chloé were all back at Alya and Nino's penthouse.

"I can't believe that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc _kidnapped_ Marinette and Adrien!" Alya exclaimed. "For these last six years we've been hoping that they were safe and happy when this _entire time_ they were in the hands of our _greatest enemies_!"

"I know, Al." Nino said. "I can't really wrap my head around it either."

"I mean, who _knows_ what those two have been _doing _to our friends all this time?!" The brunette continued. "I can't even begin to _imagine _the utter _hell _that they've been putting Marinette and Adrien through."

"Okay, well, how about we stop focusing on _that_ and start focusing on _how the hell _we're going to _find them_?" Chloé piped up.

"She's got a point, we need to come up with something." Nino said. "We need to get Marinette and Adrien _back._"

"But _how_?" Alya asked. "We don't even know where to _start _when it comes to looking for them."

"Maybe we should start with the police?" Chloé suggested. "We could use their help."

"What? No. We're not going to put innocent civilians in danger to get our friends back." Alya argued.

"Alya, she's right." Nino cut in. "If by chance we _do _end up finding them, Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc aren't going to just let us take them back without a fight. We can have the police get them to safety while the three of us hold them off."

"But they'll see that coming!" Alya said. "Those two always seem to be one step ahead of us when it comes to things like this, and I doubt they'll put it past us to bring backup."

"Well, its worth a _try _at least." Chloé said. "At the very least, we let the police know that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc have Marinette and Adrien, and even _confessed_ to us that they do. I'm sure you could probably even hear them say it on one of the videos the civilians recorded. Besides, handling missing persons cases _is _in their job description, _not ours_."

Alya sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose, the migraine of this entire situation pounded in her head.

"Fine." She said. "But we let them _choose_ if they want to help us. If they feel it isn't safe for them to be directly involved in anything to do with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, then we find Marinette and Adrien on our own. Deal?"

"Yeah, sounds fair." Nino agreed, and Chloé only nodded.

"Okay." Alya said. "We'll go tonight."

"Now that we've got that settled." Chloé said, standing up from the couch. "I have a meeting that I can't be late to. I'll see you guys tonight."

"See you later, Chloé." Nino bid the blond goodbye as she left, and Alya let out a long sigh as the door closed. She sank down onto the couch and Nino wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing the side of her head.

"I still can't believe Marinette and Adrien have been suffering for the last six years." She said. "I just feel like we should have figured it out sooner. That Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc had taken them..."

"Alya, as guilty as it makes me feel too...we were a little preoccupied with the villains themselves." Nino said. "They had just started their reign of terror on Paris and we had our plates full with getting used to leading double lives as normal civilians and superheroes, as well as trying to detain Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc so Master Fu could cleanse them. We've been pretty busy these last six years."

"So busy that we couldn't even connect the dots that our _best friends disappeared_ on the _exact_ same day Ladybug and Chat Noir were corrupted and turned into villains?" She questioned, tears pricking her eyes. "_God_, Nino...how did we not _notice_? We could have _saved them_ a long time ago and instead we were oblivious, and our obliviousness has caused Marinette and Adrien to go through who _knows_ what kind of hell for the past six years."

Nino pursed his lips and looked down at her sadly. Alya tried to blink the tears in her eyes away, but to no avail and the brunette broke out into sobs.

"_How did we not notice_?" She cried out, and Nino pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and rocking her slowly back and forth.

"We-we-we're _heroes_, Nino." She cried into his shoulder. "We're s-supposed t-to _save_ people, a-and we couldn't even s-save our _best friends_."

"Alya, we're going to get them back." He assured her softly, yet firmly. "I promise you. We're going to find them, and we're going to get them back."

"We're going to get them back." Alya repeated hoarsely. "And we're going to make Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc regret _ever_ taking them in the first place."

Nino only nodded, and kissed her hair. Continuing to hold her and rock her gently back and forth for as long as she needed. The couple reveled in the warmth and feeling of safety they brought one another, and basked in it for as long as they could. For both of them knew things were about to get hectic.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock at night, three figures made their way stealthily through the night to the police station. They landed on the roof of the building across the street and looked in on the officers working the night shift.

"Ready?" Carapace asked, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee nodded.

"Now or never." Queen Bee said.

"Let's go." Rena said, and the three heroes leapt down to the ground. They stayed in the shadows as much as possible as they crossed the street, and walked in the front door of the police department. The precinct was crowded with officers currently on duty, and the room fell silent as the presence of the three heroes was noticed by them all.

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee." A deputy greeted them. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We need to speak with you and your captain." Carapace replied. "It's urgent."

"Does it have something to do with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc?" Someone asked, and the heroes nodded.

"Yes." Rena Rouge answered. "As well as a missing persons case from six years ago."

"Is the captain working tonight?" Queen Bee asked.

"I'm right here." A man said, raising his hand and walking up to the three superheroes, holding out his hand. "I'm Captain Thomas Allard."

The three heroes shook hands with the captain, "So, what's this I hear about Lady Misfortune, Chat Blanc and a missing persons case?"

"Captain, it has recently come to our attention that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, the people who went missing six years ago on the day of the final battle, have been kidnapped by Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc." Rena explained. The officers began quietly muttering things to each other, and Captain Allard silenced them.

"Continue, please." He said.

"We have video evidence of them confessing to kidnapping them." Carapace said, and nodded to Queen Bee, who opened her spinning top to show the captain the screen as it played a video caught by a civilian.

_"You took Marinette and Adrien?!" _Rena's voice came through the speaker, and chills went up the captains spine when he heard the evil laughter come from the villains.

_"Of course we did!" _Lady Misfortune's voice echoed throughout the precinct. _"We were bored and they such _easy _targets."_

Queen Bee closed her spinning top, and the captain pursed his lips.

"Captain, we're here to ask you for your help." Carapace said. "Rena, Queen Bee and I will work on finding out where Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are keeping Marinette and Adrien, and when we do find out where they are, we were hoping you could help us with getting them out and away to safety while the three of us keep Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc busy."

"Of course, whether you want to help us or not is _entirely _up to you. So don't feel pressured to say yes." Rena piped up. "We just thought we would ask because it wouldn't hurt to have the extra help out there."

"We know you guys are a little wary of being anywhere near Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, but we promise that we would hold them off to give you enough time to get Marinette and Adrien out of harms way as well as yourselves." Queen Bee added.

The captain looked to be contemplating, and after a few moments he spoke.

"We'll help you." He said.

"Really?" Rena asked, and the captain nodded.

"Its time those kids come home." He said.

"Thank you, Captain Allard." Queen Bee thanked the man, who nodded in return. Then, Carapace dug something out from underneath his shield.

"Here, take this." He said, holding a walkie talkie out to the captain, who took it in confusion. "This way we'll be able to contact you out of costume, and you'll be able to contact us too if you find anything before we do."

The captain nodded at the heroes, "We're going to bring Marinette and Adrien home." He said.

"Thats the plan, sir." Carapace said. "Well, we should get going. Thank you so much, gentlemen, for your help."

"Its the least we can do for you after everything you've done for the city since Ladybug and Chat Noir were corrupted." Captain Allard said.

"Cleansing Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc is on our agenda, too." Rena told him. "Don't worry. We'll get Ladybug and Chat Noir back."

The captain only nodded at them, and waved goodbye to the heroes who waved goodbye in return and then turned and left the precinct with a newfound skip in their step, and now more confident than ever that they were going to see their friends again.

* * *

Two weeks. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc didn't attack again for _two weeks_. Their absence made Alya, as well as Nino and Chloé, more anxious than it did before they knew that the villains were holding their friends captive. However, when they were all meeting up at a cafe for lunch and were interrupted by civilians screaming outside, they almost jumped for joy. Finally, they could try and pry some information out of the villains. The trio quickly transformed and made their way to where Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc were currently causing chaos.

They had a civilian hanging upside down from a street light using Lady Misfortune's yoyo, and Chat Blanc was currently taunting the man with his his claws.

"I'm gonna claw your throat out!" The villain teased, holding his claws up to the mans throat and the man cried out. Chat Blanc pulled his hand back, "Just kidding! I'm gonna do something else!"

The villain called on his cataclysm, and the man began to scream and squirm, but to no avail.

"Whats the matter?" Chat Blanc asked in faux innocence. "It's just a little magic that will kill you if I touch you."

"Are people _really_ so afraid of dying?" Lady Misfortune asked. "That makes our job so _easy_!"

Chat Blanc moved his hand forward, and Queen Bee threw her spinning top at him, knocking his hand away from the man so the villain stumbled and used his cataclysm on the street light instead of the civilian.

"Paws off, kitty." She sneered.

"Oh, _look_ bugaboo, our little hero friends have some to see us!" Chat Blanc said as the civilian -who was released from the yoyo's hold on him when the street light disintegrated- ran off and Lady Misfortune retracted her yoyo back into her hand, smiling.

"Aw, how _sweet _of them." She gushed, and then rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You guys really are pains in our asses, you know that right?"

"The feeling's mutual." Carapace said as the three heroes leapt down from the roof they were on and onto the ground so they stood before the villains. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc didn't even blink and instead laughed lightly at the heroes.

"Oh," Chat Blanc tsk'd. "You think just because Master Fu gave you your Miraculouses to 'take care of us' that you're _so _important right? You guys are just _so special_!"

"But you're forgetting that _we_ were _you _once." Lady Misfortune said. "We were special, too. We had a mission, and out supposed greatest enemy turned out to be out greatest ally."

"Gabriel fixed us," Chat Blanc carried on. "and we can fix you, too."

"Hard pass." Rena Rouge declined. "I'd rather save the people of Paris then hurt them."

Lady Misfortune groaned in annoyance, "Your heroic attitudes are so _annoying_. What have the people of Paris _ever done_ to deserve your protection? They haven't done _anything _to deserve your protection over them."

"They didn't have to." Queen Bee said. "We protect them because we want to."

"Oh, kitty, they sound so much like us before we were fixed." Lady Misfortune gushed, and then a scowl came over her face. "Let's get this over with. We have things to do."

The heroes charged at the villains, who welcomed the attacks and blocked them with ease. Carapace and Queen Bee went after Chat Blanc, while Rena Rouge took on Lady Misfortune. The fox themed hero went to bring her flute down on the villain, but Lady Misfortune caught it in her hands, and the two girls fought for dominance.

"You know, Alya," Lady Misfortune said, grunting when the hero pushed down harder on the flute. "I can see why you care so much about Marinette, she really is quite the girl. And you were always so helpful when it came to helping her talk to Adrien, who she had the _biggest _crush on."

"Don't talk about Marinette!" Rena growled, and pulled back to go for a different angle of attack. She swung her flute down in hopes of tripping the villain up, but Lady Misfortune caught the flute between her legs, and restricted the hero's control over her weapon.

"If anything, you all should be _thanking_ Chat and I." She sneered. "_We_ brought them together when _you_ couldn't. So, _you're welcome_."

"If you think I'll be thanking you anytime soon for kidnapping my friends, you're sadly mistaken." Rena growled, and pulled her flute out from between Lady Misfortune's legs and began to swing at her. Lady Misfortune deflected the swings, but Rena Rouge managed to hit her hard on the nose, drawing blood. The villain stumbled back and let out a sharp cry of pain. Rena Rouge smiled at being able to actually hit the villain, and Lady Misfortune wiped the blood flowing form her nose onto her sleeve. She spit out the bit that got into her mouth, and smirked at the hero, letting out an amused laugh.

"Oh, Marinette is _definitely_ going to pay for that with a broken arm." She said, and Rena saw red.

"You won't lay a _hand _on Marinette!" She snarled, and went to lunge at the villain, only to be held back by a pair of arms wrapping around her. The hero shrieked when she saw they were the arms of no one other than Chat Blanc.

"You're about six years too late with that statement there, foxy." He told her. Lady Misfortune looked over and saw that Chat Blanc had managed to tie Carapace and Queen Bee up in Queen Bee's spinning top, the villain smirked as she watched Rena struggle in Chat Blanc's arm and kick her legs rapidly.

"Let _go of me_ you mangy cat!" Rena snarled, and Chat Blanc chuckled.

"You're in no position to be making demands, _Rena_." He told her, and his ring let out a loud beeping.

"You wanna bet?" Rena asked, and managed to wrap her foot around the back of Chat Blanc's knee and pull his foot out from under him, thus causing him to release her as he fell. He landed on his back with a grunt of pain as he got the wind knocked out of him, and Rena Rouge held her flute at him in a threatening stance. Carapace and Queen Bee -who had finally managed to untie themselves- hurried over and went after Lady Misfortune.

"Its _over!_." Carapace exclaimed. "Where the _hell_ are Marinette and Adrien?!"

Lady Misfortune laughed at them. "Did you think that was going to work?" She asked. "Just _ask _us where they are and we'll tell you? We're not _that gullible_."

Chat Blanc grabbed ahold of Rena Rouge's flute and pulled the surprised hero down to the ground and maneuvered so that she was now the one on the ground and he was above her.

"_When _will you heroes get it through your heads?" He asked. "You _can't_ win. You _can't_ beat us, and you _never _will."

His ring beeped again, and reluctantly, he shoved the flute down at Rena Rouge, who caught it before it could hit her in the face and quickly stood up.

"Shall we head back to the warehouse, m'lady?" Chat Blanc asked his partner, who smiled as he purposely let the information slip.

"We _shall_, kitty." She said, and they waved at the heroes. "Toodles."

With that, they swung off on Lady Misfortune's yoyo, and Queen Bee went to go after them, but Rena stopped her.

"We have to go after them!" Queen Bee argued. "Chat Blanc is almost out of time, we can at least get _him_!"

"No!" Rena said. "Did you not hear him? He said they were going back to a warehouse."

"He slipped up." Carapace said, realization dawning on his face, and Rena nodded.

"He just gave us a lead on where we can find out friends."

* * *

"Captain Allard, this is Rena Rouge, do you copy?" Alya said into the walkie talkie after she, Nino and Chloé had regrouped at Chloé's house. There was static on the other line for a moment before a beep and then the captains voice.

"We copy, Rena Rouge." He answered. "I'm assuming you've found something?"

"Yes." Alya told him. "During our fight with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc today, Chat Blanc accidentally let it slip that they stay in a warehouse, most likely an abandoned one."

"Copy that." Captain Allard said. "We'll draw up a map of the city and mark down all the abandoned warehouses in the city. Are the three of you able to meet up tonight?"

Alya looked to Nino and Chloé for confirmation, and they both nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. Eleven o'clock work?"

"That's perfect." He said. "So, we'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll see you tonight, Captain." Alya confirmed.

"Alright, over and out." Captain Allard said, and static came through the walkie talkie once more. Alya set the walkie talkie down on the table and let out a sigh.

"We've got this, Alya." Chloé said, trying to reassure her. "We know now that Marinette and Adrien are being held in a warehouse, and we're going to find them."

"No, I-I _know that_, it's just..." Alya trailed off. "Lady Misfortune said she was going to break Marinette's arm all because I hit her in the nose with my flute and I just...I hate thinking about Marinette getting hurt because of something I did."

"Hey, if they hurt Marinette or Adrien in _any _way, it is _not _because of anything we did." Nino told her. "They may say that, but they'll hurt Marinette and Adrien because they want to. As much as it pains me to say it."

Alya remained silent, and Chloé put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alya, we are going to meet up with Captain Allard tonight, we're going to come up with a plan, and we're going to get Marinette and Adrien back. We _will_ get them back, okay?"

Alya nodded and let out a sigh. "Okay." She said, and Chloé smiled at her.

"That's my girl." She said, and rose from the couch. "Now, would you guys like to stay over for dinner?"

* * *

Later that night, Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc got ready to go through with the next phase of their plan.

"This is the _one_ part of this plan that I don't like." Chat Blanc said as he slowly paced back and forth. Lady Misfortune rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it won't be _so bad_." She told him. "We've had worse injuries, remember?"

"Doesn't mean its going to be any less painful." He scoffed.

"Okay, well, we can't just _not_ have a single scratch on us when they find us." She reminded him. "We've been 'holding Marinette and Adrien captive' for six years, remember? We wouldn't just _not_ hurt them at all while we had them."

"_Okay_, but remind me again how we're supposed to tie ourselves up after we do this?" He asked.

"You're really slow sometimes, you know that?" She deadpanned, internally facepalming. "Tikki and Plagg are going to tie us up and gag us and all that jazz. You've got the peacock Miraculous on you, right?"

He nodded and pulled the Miraculous out from his pocket to show her. "You got the butterfly Miraculous?" He asked, and she nodded. Pulling the Miraculous out to show him.

"We can't have those heroes finding these and taking them away from us." She said. "We're going to need them eventually."

Chat Blanc sighed. "Do we _have _to release our transformations for this?"

"_Yes." _Lady Misfortune told him, releasing her transformation. "If we're in our suits, the injuries will start to heal and we can't have that happening. Now, go on, kitty."

Chat Blanc sighed again, but released his transformation. Marinette held her left arm out to him, and he grasped it tightly in his hands.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Oh my _god_, Adrien. Just _break it_!" She groaned. Adrien nodded and adjusted his grip on her arm.

Marinette's loud scream of pain echoed throughout the entire warehouse as Adrien snapped the bone in her arm clean in half, with just the flick of his wrists.

"_GOD_, that hurt like a bitch." She grunted, clenching her eyes shut and grasping at her arm that was now throbbing in pain.

"Okay, go ahead. Get it over with." Adrien said, holding his arm out to her. She grasped it in her right hand, and pulled with all of her strength. Adrien let out a loud cry of pain as she ripped his shoulder out of its socket.

"Are we crazy?" Adrien asked, panting and clutching his arm to his chest.

"Maybe just a little." Marinette said, laughing a little. "Tikki! Plagg! Bring the knives."

The Kwamis flew over, both carrying a large knife. Plagg handed the one in his hand to Adrien, and Tikki handed hers to Marinette. Marinette and Adrien looked from the knifes to each other, and Marinette bobbed her head.

"Well, here comes the ugly part."

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about making this chapter longer and having them 'find' Marinette and Adrien in this chapter, but then decided to save it for the next chapter because this chapter was getting close to 5,000 words. So...you're gonna have to wait again. Sorry. Don't kill me. **

**~Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee entered the precinct at eleven o'clock sharp, and Captain Allard greeted them all with handshakes and brought them back into a briefing room along with a group of other deputies and detectives. In the room, there was a pin board with a map of Paris pinned to it, and red circles littered all over where abandoned warehouses were located.

"There are more abandoned warehouses than one might think in Paris," Captain Allard said. "But, if we split up into teams we can cover them all in a couple hours and find Marinette and Adrien."

"Okay, sounds good." Rena said. "Where do we start?"

"Well, I was thinking-" A knock on the door cut the captains sentence short. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal an officer, a look of urgency on his face. "Captain, we just got a call. Somebody heard screams coming from a warehouse on Rue d'Arcy."

"That must be where Marinette and Adrien are!" Carapace exclaimed.

"What the hell is someone doing near an abandoned warehouse on Rue d'Arcy this late at night?" Captain Allard wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but let's be glad that they were." Queen Bee said. "They just made our job easier. Let's go! We're wasting time!"

"Alright, let's roll out guys." Captain Allard ordered. "Everyone to their cars. Somebody call the EMT's and tell them where we're going, we're going to need ambulances on standby, let's move!"

The officers quickly sprung into action, doing as the captain said. "Let's bring these kids home."

With that they all took off for Rue d'Arcy. The heroes following the cop cars from the rooftops. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests, the entire situation feeling surreal. Was this really happening? Were they actually about to see their friends again for the first time in years?

They made it to the warehouse, and the police got out of their cars in a rush, holding their guns and flashlights at the ready. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee walked anxiously along with them, praying to whatever god that was out there that this would all turn out okay.

"Wait!" Carapace stopped Captain Allard from opening the door and stepped forward. "Let the three of us go in first. That way, if Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc decide to ambush us as soon as we walk in the door, it'll be us they attack and not you."

Captain Allard thought it over for a moment before stepping aside and letting the heroes step forward. Carapace gripped the handle on the large, rusty door and pulled. The door opened with a loud squealing sound, and the heroes winced. There was no doubt Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc heard that. Still, Carapace motioned them forward and the three heroes entered the warehouse, the police followed behind them and they all filed in. It was pitch black in the warehouse, and a chill ran in through the many broken windows. Shows scraped against the gravel floor as the police officers began to spread out, looking for any signs of danger as well as any signs of Marinette and Adrien.

While it was pitch black, Rena had no trouble seeing around the warehouse with her night vision, something she was definitely thankful for in that moment. She looked around and could see staircases and railings and different pipings. There was what looked to be an indoor balcony, and Rena could see what looked to be a couch up there. The police continued to wave their flashlights around, looking for anything and anyone. Rena could feel the anxiety in her stomach spreading, because Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc _definitely_ would have attacked by now...unless they were planning something. She was about to voice her concern to Queen Bee and Carapace, but her ears flicked.

She heard something.

"Everyone stop." She commanded, and the policemen stopped to look at her.

"What is it, Rena?" Queen Bee asked, and Rena held her hand up, silently telling her to shut up. Rena cocked her head to the side, and her ears flicked again.

"I hear something." She finally said quietly, and her ears flicked again.

"Is it Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc?" Carapace asked. "Wait, is it Marinette and Adrien?"

"If you would _shut up_ and let me _listen_ maybe I could _tell you_!" Rena snapped, and Carapace closed his mouth. Rena continued to listen, trying to figure out what it was she was hearing. She closed her eyes, relying on her ears. After a few moments, her eyes snapped back open.

"It's crying." She said. "Someone's crying..."

"It's gotta be Marinette and Adrien." Queen Bee said. "Where is it coming from?"

"Uh..." Rena took a moment to listen again. "Upstairs. It's coming from upstairs."

"Alright, lets get moving." Captain Allard said, and they all made their way to the upper level of the warehouse. The crying got increasingly louder as they continued to make look around the upper level.

"Do they _actually_ live here?" Carapace wondered aloud as they all took in the sight of the makeshift apartment they had walked into.

"It looks like it." Rena Rouge said, and they continued on. Then, the crying was the loudest as they came upon a room. The door was closed, but the crying could be well heard from inside. Captain Allard took hold of the door handle, and slowly turned the knob. The crying grew louder and more intense, and Rena swore she could hear someone saying "No." repeatedly. Captain Allard slowly opened the door, and the officers walked into the room. The heroes followed behind them, and everyone froze at what they saw, their eyes going wide.

There, in the middle of the room, tied together back to back in chairs, were Marinette and Adrien. They looked disheveled, Marinette's hair was a complete mess and so was Adrien's. There was blood all over them as well as deep cuts on their bodies. They were both crying, but Adrien's cries were silent. Marinette's cries were loud, even if they were muffled by the gag in her mouth. Their eyes were clenched shut, and Marinette was shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no." She was saying. "Please, no. No more. No more. No more tonight, please."

Under the mask, Alya felt her heart shatter as she took the sight in. Her best friend, tortured and crying.

"Marinette?" Captain Allard walked up to her, and knelt down in front of her. "Marinette, my name is Thomas Allard, I'm the Captain of the police department. We're not here to hurt you."

He reached up and slowly took the gag out of her mouth, and she recoiled at his touch. Another officer did the same to Adrien, and the blond flinched back as if he had just been burned. Their teeth clattered as their jaws shook, and they kept their eyes closed.

"W-we've heard that before." Adrien stammered out. "Wh-why should we believe you?"

"Marinette," Rena stepped forward. "Adrien, my name is Rena Rouge. I'm here with Carapace and Queen Bee. Do you remember us?"

"Y-y-yes." Marinette stuttered. "Y-y-you helped L-Ladybug and Ch-Chat Noir on H-H-Heroes Day."

Rena walked over to Marinette and knelt down in front of her, her legs shook as she looked up at her best friend. She placed a gentle hand on Marinette's knee, and the girl flinched.

"We're not here to hurt you." Rena told her. "We're here to get you out of here, and take you home."

"H-home?" Marinette squeaked, and Rena nodded.

"We're going to take you home." She confirmed. "You can see all your friends and family again."

"A-A-Alya?" She asked. "I-I'll get to see Alya?"

Rena felt tears prick her eyes, and she nodded. "Yeah, you'll get to see Alya."

"I'll s-see N-Nino?" Adrien piped up. "A-and Chloé?"

"Yeah, you'll see them." Rena confirmed. "Just open your eyes, and you'll see that we _aren't_ lying to you."

Marinette's entire body shook, and she hesitated for a moment, but then, she slowly opened her eyes and when she looked around, she saw the room was full of police officers and that Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were in fact there.

"Adrien, i-it's true." She said. "Th-they aren't lying."

Behind her, Adrien slowly opened his eyes and let out a breath upon seeing all the law enforcement in the room.

"W-we're going home, Mari?" He asked, and Marinette let out a laugh. A smile danced on her face, and her blue eyes glistened with tears.

"We're going home." She confirmed.

The officers untied the rope that was holding them, and they both went to stand, only to lose their footing and begin to fall. Rena caught Marinette, and Carapace rushed forward to catch Adrien.

"Are you guys okay? Can you walk?" Rena asked them, Marinette nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just been...sitting for a while." She told her.

"Uh...th-they leave us alone at night." Adrien added. "They-they l-leave us here in this room t-tied up together at s-six o'clock every night, and then-"

"They leave." Marinette finished. "They usually don't come back until m-morning, b-but sometimes they'll come back in th-the middle of the n-night and..."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." Queen Bee said, smiling softly at Marinette, who hesitantly smiled back.

"Here, I'll carry you down. We've got ambulances waiting outside." Rena said, and went to scoop Marinette up.

"W-wait, watch her arm!" Adrien tried to warn her, but he was too late and Marinette let out a sharp cry of pain as her left arm jostled at the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked, and Marinette nodded, clutching her arm to her chest.

"La-La-Lady Misfortune broke her arm...b-before they left." Adrien explained. "Said s-something about R-Rena Rouge pissing her off."

Rena looked sadly down at Marinette, who was shaking in her arms.

"Ch-Chat Blanc d-d-dislocated Adrien's shoulder, t-too." She stuttered out.

The heroes remained silent, none of them knowing what to say.

"Well, lets get them down to the ambulances so the paramedics can examine them." Captain Allard spoke up, they all nodded and they began making their way out of the warehouse with Marinette and Adrien. The paramedics rushed over with gurneys in tow and the heroes laid them down onto them. Marinette began to curl into herself, and Adrien just laid there shaking.

"Marinette, you need to lay out flat so they can look over you properly, okay?" Carapace said softly to her. Marinette continued to shake, but she nodded and slowly uncurled her body until she laid flat on the gurney. Suddenly, both Marinette and Adrien's eyes slid closed and they fell limp against the gurneys.

"Woah, what happened?" Rena asked.

"They're just unconscious." A paramedic told them. "The shock and stress of the situation finally caught up with them. It's not uncommon when it comes to victims of kidnapping. Their bodies need time to rest and heal. Let's load them up."

Marinette and Adrien were loaded into the two ambulances, and they began to drive off towards the hospital. The heroes turned to Captain Allard.

"Thank you so much, Captain Allard, for your help." Carapace thanked the captain, who smiled at him.

"It was no trouble." He assured them. "I've always hated that we could never find those two and finally close their case for real, but now that we have...if anything I should be thanking _you __three_."

"We were just doing our job." Queen Bee said, and Captain Allard nodded.

"Well, we've got to get back to the precinct and do all the paperwork for this, but I will have some of my best officers at the hospital to not only get their statements, but guard their rooms in case our little _friends_ decide they want them back." He told them.

"Thank you, Captain." Rena thanked him, and the three heroes shook hands with him. They bid the captain and the other officers goodbye, and watched them drive off.

"Alright, let's get to the hospital." Rena said, but Queen Bee stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"What?" Rena asked her, and Queen Bee sighed.

"We have to go tell the Marinette's parents."

* * *

There was a lot that Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng didn't expect to happen in their lives. One of those things being their only daughter going missing. Marinette going missing was the last thing they ever expected to happen to them. Well, next to their missing daughter being declared dead, it was the last thing. Marinette going missing had shaken their world in a way they didn't even know it could be shaken. Then a year and a half later she was pronounced dead? Tom and Sabine had always figured they would die before their daughter, old and gray with grandkids all around, but it turned out not to be the case.

Or so they thought.

Because another thing that Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng didn't expect to happen, was for Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee to wake them up in the middle of the night and tell them that they had found their daughter. They had found Marinette. She wasn't dead. She was alive, and they had found Adrien with her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they made their way to the hospital, and the entire situation felt like a dream. They felt like they were going to wake up at any moment and be heartbroken all over again over their daughters disappearance.

They walked into the hospital with the three superheroes ahead of them, their hearts pounding in their chests as the situation started to slowly become more real. A doctor walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cantrelle." He greeted them. "I'm one of the doctors assigned to your daughter and Adrien's case. If you'll just follow me, please."

The heroes as well as Marinette's parents followed Dr. Cantrelle past a set of double doors and he brought them down the hospital corridors.

"Marinette and Adrien are currently unconscious, and we're not sure how long they're going to be out." He said as they rounded a corner and made their way towards an elevator. "We've put them both in the same room because based on past experiences, people who had been kidnapped together and then found typically don't like to be separated, it normally send them into a state of panic if they wake up without the other person there."

They entered the elevator and Dr. Cantrelle pressed one of the many buttons on the panel, the elevator jerked as it began to rise and brought them all to a higher floor.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, you are aware that your daughter and Adrien were kidnapped by Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, correct?" He asked them, and they nodded.

"Y-yes." Sabine confirmed quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Okay, just making sure you had all the details." He said, and the elevator doors opened. They walked out, and Dr. Cantrelle led them down a few more hallways and around a few more corners before he stopped them in front of a door.

"This is as far as we go." Carapace said, and the three heroes stepped back. "Go see your daughter."

"Thank you." Tom said. "All three of you, for finding her."

"It was out pleasure, Mr. Dupain, to be able to bring her home." Rena Rouge said.

"We'll get out of your hair now." Queen Bee said, and the three heroes walked off. Tom and Sabine watched them go for a moment, and then looked back to Dr. Cantrelle.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Sabine replied, and Dr. Cantrelle nodded.

"Now, I have to warn you, when Marinette wakes up, there's no guarantee that she'll remember who you are at first. Spending six years being tortured by villain can do unspeakable things to ones mind." He explained. "Now, as far as her injuries go. Her left arm was snapped, clean in half, but she's been casted and it should heal nicely. She and Adrien also came in with multiple, deep gashes all over their bodies. They've been stitched up, but it would be best not to have her move to fast or she'll risk tearing them."

Tom and Sabine nodded, and they laced their fingers together, squeezing their hands together tightly.

"Now, I understand you may want to hug Marinette when she wakes up, but I want you to know that she may not be ready for any kind of physical contact with people. So, I would advise you to take things slow for now."

They nodded again, and Dr. Cantrelle gave them a tight smile before turning the handle and pushing the door open quietly. Tom and Sabine walked in slowly, their legs shook with every step. Sabine covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes landed on her daughter for the first time in six years. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. In the bed next to her, Adrien slept, and Sabine felt her heart go out to the boy. He had nobody coming fo him, his father had been thrown in jail along with his assistant Nathalie after it was discovered that she had been helping Gabriel in his villainous crusades.

Marinette stirred and her breath hitched in her throat, Tom and Sabine watched anxiously as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Upon seeing that she was in a different location, she shot up in the bed.

"What happened?" She croaked. "Where am I?"

"Marinette, calm down, you're okay." Dr. Cantrelle said, stepping forward. Marinette's eyes snapped to look at him, and she recoiled.

"Who are you?" She asked, and looked over to Adrien. "What did you do to Adrien?! Is he okay?! Adrien!"

"Marinette." Sabine said, stepping forward, and Marinette froze. Slowly, she turned her head and her wide eyes were met with the sight of her parents.

"Mommy?" She whispered, and Sabine felt tears prick her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Hey, baby." Tom said, sniffling.

"W-where am I?" She asked, and Sabine stepped forward.

"You're in the hospital." She explained softly. "Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee found you and Adrien. Do you remember?"

Marinette's eyes flicked around as she seemed to be racking her brain for any memory of what happened, eventually, she nodded.

"Yeah, I-I remember." She said. A tired groan was heard from the other side of the room, and Marinette looked over to see Adrien stirring. He slowly sat up and brought his hand up his head.

"Marinette?" He called out for her quietly.

"Adrien." Marinette said. "They found us. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. They found us."

"Where are we?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"The hospital." Marinette told him simply.

"We-we're home?" He asked, and Marinette nodded.

"We're home." She confirmed. They smiled at each other, their eyes twinkling, and the other three adults in the room couldn't help but smile upon seeing their little moment. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and a nurse entered the room, walking up and whispering something into Dr. Cantrelle's ear. He nodded and thanked her, the nurse nodded and left the room.

"Alright, uh, we need to take Adrien up for a CT scan as well as some x-rays to see if he has any other injuries, Marinette we'll be doing the same with you later tonight." Dr. Cantrelle said.

"You're separating us?" Adrien asked, urgently.

"Only for a short period of time-" Dr. Cantrelle went to reason with them.

"No, you can't separate us." Marinette told him. "You can't. B-bad things happen when we're separated."

"Marinette, honey, they aren't going to hurt you or Adrien. They're going to _help you, _okay?" Sabine spoke up, and Marinette shook her head vigorously.

"No. No, you can't take him away from me!" She cried out. "Last time he was taken away from me they-they, you just, you _can't _take him away. Don't take him away, please!"

Dr. Cantrelle left the room in a rush and Tom and Sabine walked up to Marinette's bedside.

"Marinette, honey, it's _okay_-" Sabine went to gently take her daughters hand, but Marinette quickly pulled it back and began to thrash around.

"NO!" She screamed. "Mommy, you can't let them take him away from me! Please! Don't let them take him away from me!"

Dr. Cantrelle came back in with a nurse in tow, the nurse had a needle in her hand and rushed to Marinette's bedside, firmly pushing Tom to the side so she could get close. The quickly inserted the needle into Marinette's arm, and Marinette looked at the nurse in shock and horror, and at her parents in betrayal as the nurse pushed the sedative into her bloodstream.

"No..." Marinette whimpered as the sedative quickly began to take effect. "No, don't...take him..."

"Marinette?!" Adrien called out. "What did you do to her?! Marinette!"

Adrien went to get out of his bed, but Dr. Cantrelle held him back. However, he didn't expect Adrien to fight back so vigorously.

"No! What did you do to her?! Marinette!" He continued to call out as he struggled against Dr. Cantrelle's hold. The nurse quickly grabbed another sedative and stabbed the needle into Adrien's arm. The boy tensed for a moment, and then fell limp in Dr. Cantrelle's arms as the sedative quickly put him to sleep. Dr. Cantrelle laid him back on the bed and put the blanket back over him, pursing his lips as he turned back to Marinette's parents.

"Looks like those scans will have to wait."

* * *

When Alya and Nino got the call from Tom and Sabine the next morning about Marinette and Adrien being found, it made Alya feel a little guilty having to act like she didn't already know that Marinette and Adrien had been found. Still, she and Nino -as well as Chloé- took the day off of work and made their way over to the hospital. Alya clung to Nino's hand tightly, and Chloé locked her arm with Alya's as the trio walked into the hospital lobby. Tom and Sabine met them in the lobby and greeted them all with hugs.

"They're really here?" Alya asked, keeping up appearances. "And they're okay?"

"For the most part." Sabine said, smiling sadly at the trio. With that, Tom and Sabine lead them to Marinette and Adrien's room, where two police officers stood outside the door keeping watch in case two certain villains decided to make an appearance.

"The police came by to take their statements earlier this morning." Tom explained. "They've both been quiet ever since. They might be a bit snappish, too, just so you're aware."

They all nodded, and Alya felt her anxiety skyrocket. She was actually going to see and talk to her best friend for the first time in six years. What should she say? She didn't know, and didn't have time to think about it because Tom slowly opened the door and ushered them all inside.

"Marinette? Adrien?" He said as they walked in. "We've brought some people we thought you might want to see."

The three of them took hesitant steps forward, and froze when Marinette and Adrien turned to see who was in the room. Their eyes widened for a moment, and then they smiled.

"Alya." Marinette said softly, blue eyes twinkling. Alya smiled and tears pricked her eyes.

"Hey, Mari." Alya greeted her best friend, and took a hesitant step forward. Marinette looked unsure of something, but she raised a hand and slowly motioned for Alya to come closer. Alya walked up to Marinette's bedside and smiled down at her, hesitation flashed in Marinette's eyes before she slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around Alya. Alya was surprised at first, but quickly composed herself and hugged her best friend back.

Adrien reunited with Nino and Chloé, and while there wasn't any hugging, he and Nino did share a fist bump for a laugh. Marinette pulled away from the embrace quickly when she began to feel uncomfortable, and Alya only smiled at her in understanding. Marinette smiled back, and ten something caught her eye. She reached out and grabbed Alya's left hand, her eyes zeroing in on the rings that adorned her ring finger.

"You and Nino got married?" She asked, quietly. A tear slipped from Alya's eyes and she nodded, giving her best friend a watery smile.

"Yeah, we did." Alya confirmed. "I wish you could have been there."

"Me too." Marinette said softly, and then turned to Nino. "You've been taking good care of her, right?"

"Of course, Mari." Nino said, smiling down at her. Marinette's gaze flitted over to Chloé, who was avoiding looking at her. Marinette knew why. Her last encounter with the blond before she had been 'kidnapped' hadn't been the greatest one, and Marinette wondered if Chloé actually felt guilty about it.

"Hello, Chloé." She said, and the blond's head snapped up to look at her with wide eyes. Marinette smiled at her, and Chloé's face relaxed as she smiled back.

"H-hi, Marinette." She greeted her back.

"You can come closer, you know?" Marinette told her. "I won't bite." _Not yet_.

Hesitantly, Chloé stepped closer to Marinette, and the raven haired girl reached out and took one of Chloé's hands in hers, squeezing it tightly and smiling up at the blond, hoping she understood what she was trying to say. While the _I forgive you_ was left unsaid, Chloé clearly got the message, and smiled back at Marinette, squeezing her hand in return.

With that, the three friends along with Marinette's parents spent the entire day with Marinette and Adrien. For a while, it seemed as if they hadn't disappeared at all. As if the last six years were nothing but a nightmare that they had finally woken up from. However, unbeknownst to the heroes and Marinette's parents...

The nightmare had only just begun.

* * *

Nino, Alya and Chloé left early in the evening reluctantly, but bid Marinette and Adrien goodbye and said they'd come back to visit sometime the next day. Marinette convinced her parents to go home for the night so they could get a good night sleep in an actual bed, and while they were also reluctant to leave their daughter and Adrien alone, they left the hospital. Promising to be back first thing in the morning. Marinette and Adrien smiled and waved at them as they left, and as soon as the door closed, they dropped their arms and smiles, letting out heavy sighs.

"Who knew acting like such a nice person would be so exhausting?" Marinette asked, groaning in annoyance. "My face hurts from smiling so much."

"Tell me about it." Adrien grumbled.

"Oh, and _hugging_ Alya? Knowing that _she's_ Rena Rouge?" Marinette continued. "It was so hard not to just rip her Miraculous from her neck right then and there."

"I thought we needed them to keep their Miraculouses?" Adrien asked, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them while we continue to build this up." She told him, and flung the beige hospital blankets off of her body as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Ready to go?" She asked him, smirking. He smirked right back and nodded.

"Always." He said.

"Tikki? Plagg? You can come out now." Marinette said, and the two Kwamis came out from their hiding place.

"_Finally_!" Tikki grumbled. "I thought they'd _never _leave."

"You and me both, Tikki." Marinette said. "Now, we've got a job to do."

They called on their transformations, and then leapt from the window of their room. They ran across the rooftops of Paris, snickering upon hearing people down in the streets below say "It's Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc! Hide!" as they were spotted.

They finally reached their destination: the warehouse. Lady Misfortune landed on the ground beside the building and grabbed the gasoline tanks she had stolen a week prior as well as the box of matches she had stolen along with them. She walked up to Chat Blanc and handed him one of the gasoline tanks, he took it from her and they both opened the tanks. The smell of gasoline burned their noses, but they ignored it as they covered the entire inside of the warehouse in the flammable liquid. When they were done, they tossed the tanks to the side and left the warehouse. They stood side by side in front of the doors and stared at it for a moment.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to miss living here." Chat Blanc said as Lady Misfortune lit a match. She smiled as she watched he tiny flame dance in front of her on the wooden stick in her fingers.

"Yeah, me either." She said, and then threw the match onto the gasoline trail they had made outside. The gasoline burst into flames, and soon enough the entire warehouse was engulfed in flames. The two villains watched in amusement as the warehouse burned down before them, both of them thinking the same thing.

_Burn, baby._ Burn.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Marinette and Adrien sure are great actors aren't they? Guess it comes with being a ****super villain. **

**Stay tuned for chapter 4! And maybe leave a review while you're at it?**

**~Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Six Years Ago_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir had done it. They had finally done it. After four years of akumas, they had finally beaten Hawk Moth. They had beaten their worst enemy. _

_And yet...it didn't feel like they had won. Not truly._

_When Hawk Moth was unmasked and revealed to be Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug felt her heart shatter as she thought of Adrien. He would be so heartbroken when word got around to him that his very own father was Hawk Moth and had been wreaking havoc on the city of Paris. She stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Chat Noir, however, was a different story. _

_Chat Noir felt betrayed. His own _father_ was his arch nemesis?! He had so many questions. How did he get the butterfly Miraculous? Why was he so hell bent on getting his and Ladybug's Miraculouses? What did he want with them? What was so important about two pieces of jewelry that he'd go to such extreme lengths to get them? He had so many questions, and yet he couldn't ask them._

_Gabriel saw the torn looks on the faces of the young superheroes, and he smirked to himself as an idea popped into his head. The police began to lead him away, but he was able to get out of their hold long enough to face the heroes again, and then the officers took hold of him once more, but that didn't bother him. _

_"This isn't over, young superheroes." He said. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve."_

_"Get over it, Gabriel. You lost." Chat Noir sneered, and Gabriel snickered evilly. _

_"Maybe...but that doesn't mean that you won." He told them, and confusion came over the young heroes faces. That's when Gabriel uttered the spell. "Corromperlos."_

_Gabriel then let himself be lead away by the police, smiling menacingly as he heard the two heroes gasp. _

_Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped loudly as a cold feeling washed over them, and spread from their heads to their toes. Ladybug tried to move, but found that her feet were seemingly glued to the pavement. _

_"Chat Noir, I can't...I can't move." She said as she tried again to get her legs to move, but to no avail. That's when her panic began to set in. _

_"Neither can I." Chat Noir said, grunting as he found his legs wouldn't budge. They were both stuck to the concrete. Then, they felt a tingling sensation start in their toes, and the tingling quickly turned to the feeling of fire encasing them as it began to travel further up their bodies. The heroes let out screams as the burning sensation continued to make its way further and further upwards, a darkness traveled with it. Encasing their hearts, minds and Miraculouses in its path. _

_Neither of the heroes noticed the color scheme of their suits change, all they could focus on was the feeling of flames dancing on their skin even though they knew they weren't actually being burned alive. Then, as fast as the burning began, it went away and a cooling sensation washed over their bodies. They stumbled forward, but didn't fall._

_"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" They heard someone call out, and her head snapped up as her eyes shot open in a glare. She hated that name. _

_"Ladybug doesn't exist, anymore." She sneered. "From now on, you can call me Lady Misfortune."_

_"And you can call me Chat Blanc from now on." Her partner said from beside her, and their Miraculouses beeped. _

_"Shall we get out of here, kitty?" Lady Misfortune asked, turning to her partner. "We're almost out of time and we wouldn't want our secret identities to be revealed, would we?"_

_"Absolutely not, bugaboo." Chat Blanc replied. "Lets bounce."_

_They snickered evilly and fled the scene, running across the rooftops of the city. They stopped in an alleyway, staying in the shadows so they weren't seen, and their Miraculouses continued to beep rapidly. _

_"Why don't we go to my place?" Chat Blanc suggested, smirking and raising a suggestive brow. She raised a brow right back and leaned back against the brick wall, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Aren't your parents home?" She asked, and he chuckled. _

_"No." He told her. "My mother is dead and I just found out my father is Hawk Moth. Something tells me he won't be home for a while." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. _

_"You're Adrien Agreste?" She asked, and he nodded, bowing dramatically. _

_"At your service, m'lady." He said, winking at her. "Now that you know my name, what, pray tell, is yours?"_

_She smirked at him and pushed herself off the wall, slowly stepping closer to him until their noses were almost touching. She reached up and ran a gloved finger slowly along his jawline. She looked up into his magenta eyes, and spoke her name. _

_"Marinette." She told him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She stepped away from him, smiling at his look of surprise. He hummed, and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Makes sense." He said, bobbing his head to the side. _

_"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way," She said. "What's this you said about going back to your place?"_

* * *

Rena Rouge stared at the pile of ash in disbelief.

"They seriously burned their little hideout down?" Carapace asked, walking up to stand beside her. It was early in the morning after the firefighters had finished putting the fire out. However, none of the abandoned warehouse could be salvaged, and was now a big pile of ash and rusty metal.

Rena nodded, "They must have come back in the middle of the night, like Marinette and Adrien said they did sometimes." She said. "They must have come back, realized that they weren't here and burned it down."

"But _why_?" Queen Bee asked, coming up from behind them. "Didn't they like, _live here_?"

Carapace pursed his lips, "There must have been something inside that they didn't want people to see or find." He suggested.

"Okay, but if they _were_ hiding something else in there, why would they burn it down with the building?" Rena pointed out.

"Maybe it was weapons?" He wondered aloud. "Things they used to torture Marinette and Adrien?"

"I doubt they used anything other than their _powers_ to torture our friends, Carapace." Queen Bee pointed out, and Carapace nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. "So, why the hell did they burn this place down?"

"Why don't you just ask us yourselves?" They whirled around to see Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc standing behind them, smiling menacingly at them.

"I must say, we were _quite_ surprised when we showed up last night only to find our little friends were gone." Lady Misfortune continued, taking a step forward.

"Marinette and Adrien are _not_ your _friends._" Carapace sneered, glaring at the two villains. "They're _ours_."

"_Is. That. So?" _Chat Blanc questioned, leaning forward on his staff. "They never mentioned you in the six years we spent together. Not once."

"Yeah, well I doubt you gave them the time to with all the torture you put them through." Rena Rouge growled, to which Lady Misfortune laughed.

"Oh honey, you don't even know the half of it." She said. "We only tortured your so called friends when we were angry or bored."

"Well, that is, if we weren't doing _other things_ when we were angry or bored." Chat Blanc said, giving them a cheshire grin.

"Oh hush, kitty. Don't put _that _image in their head." Lady Misfortune giggled. "Anyway, as we were saying-"

"Okay, _enough_ with the small talk." Queen Bee cut in. "Why the hell are you here? Since you burned this place down doesn't that mean you don't want anything to do with it anymore?"

"Ah, you catch on quickly, Queen Bee." Lady Misfortune said. "You know, Chloé, I think I liked you better before you became all heroic."

"That's Queen Bee to you, you psychotic bitch." Queen Bee snarled. "You don't have the luxury of calling me by my name."

"Oh, Chloé." Lady Misfortune said, ignoring her statement. "When will you learn that I don't need a luxury or your permission for anything? I will call you _what _I want, _when _I want."

All the heroes eyes widened as the massage the villain was trying to convey got across to them.

"You wouldn't dare." Rena Rouge growled, to which Lady Misfortune smirked.

"Try me, foxy." She said. "One wrong move or word out of any of you, and Chat and I here will go telling all of Paris your secret identities, and you'll be so distracted with all your _beloved fans _that you won't even _see us coming_."

"No, you won't." Carapace said.

"Excuse me?" Lady Misfortune scoffed.

"You've known all this time who we are under our masks, and you haven't said anything or told anybody." He said. "Why would you _now_?"

"Or more importantly," Queen Bee cut in, realization dawning on her face. "Why haven't you already?"

The two villains remained silent, scowling at the heroes, not giving them the satisfaction of getting an answer out of them.

"You're planning something." Rena Rouge stated. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc shared a sly look before looking back to the heroes and smirking.

"And if we are?" Chat Blanc asked, raising a brow at them.

"Then we're going to put a stop to it." Carapace said, and the villains snorted.

"_Please_, you three haven't been able to stop us for _six years_, what makes you think that you ever will?" Lady Misfortune laughed.

"It took the two of you _four years _to finally take down Hawk Moth." Queen Bee pointed out.

"See, Queenie, that's just not the same thing." Chat Blanc tsk'd, and Queen Bee glared at the nickname. "See, we never fought Hawk Moth directly until the final battle. Until then, we were just fighting his little monster slaves that he sent out to do his dirty work."

"Which, if I recall correctly, you three were all akumatized by him before." Lady Misfortune added.

"Yeah? Well, he _corrupted_ the two of you." Rena Rouge retorted, and the two villains rolled their eyes.

"_How _many times do we have to go over this?" Lady Misfortune groaned.

"He _fixed _us." Chat Blanc finished for her. "Before he did this to us, we may have had superpowers, but we were weak. Now? Now we're strong, and more powerful than ever now that we aren't afraid to embrace out abilities."

"Yeah, well if you're both so thankful why haven't you broken the bastard out of prison?" Carapace asked, two which Chat Blanc rolled his eyes.

"And have him dictate our every move?" He asked, scoffing. "No way. I've had enough of _that _for a lifetime."

"Besides, Gabriel knew what he was getting into when he fixed us." Lady Misfortune added. "So, he left the terror reigning to us."

"My, how thoughtful of him." Queen Bee spat, and Lady Misfortune placed her hands over her heart dramatically.

"I know, right?" She gushed, and let out a laugh. "Anyway, we'd love to stick around, but kitty and I have places to be."

"Enjoy having your friends back while you still can." Chat Blanc told the heroes, smirking as he and Lady Misfortune leapt away, snickering as they took to the rooftops.

"While we still can?" Rena Rouge pondered aloud. "Does that mean they plan on taking Marinette and Adrien _back_ at some point?"

"Probably." Carapace said. "I mean, think about it, what's stopping them from just breaking into their hospital room and taking Marinette and Adrien back right _now_?"

"Whatever it is they're planning." Queen Bee answered. "It's like they said, they _are _planning something. No doubt something _big_."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is," Rena Rouge said. "It is _not_ going to be good."

* * *

Alya and Nino went to see Marinette and Adrien again later that afternoon, and their friends were sleeping in their beds when they entered the room. Alya closed the door silently behind them and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are we going to do, Nino?" She asked softly, eyeing the raven haired girl and blond boy before them. "Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc could strike at any moment...what if we aren't around when they do?"

"We will be." Nino said matter-of-factly. "We'll make sure of it."

"But _how_?" She asked. "We have _jobs_..._lives_ outside of being superheroes. How are we going to manage it all?"

"Alya, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, because it won't be." Nino told her. "But we have two more reasons to try our absolute hardest to make it work."

He pointed to their sleeping friends, and Alya sighed, pursing her lips.

"_Everything_ we do from now on as heroes, it's not just for Paris anymore. It's for _them_." She said. "For Marinette and Adrien."

Nino nodded, "For Marinette and Adrien."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on the side of their head as they both watch their friends sleep peacefully. Marinette shifted in her sleep, and rolled over onto her side so her back was to them. Unbeknownst to the two heroes in the room, she was awake, and an evil smirk adorned her features.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Over the next few days, everybody walked on eggshells around Marinette and Adrien. Nobody knew really what was okay to say to them or ask, and while their first day back after being 'found' and 'rescued' had been easygoing for the most part, it seemed the reality of the situation had set in. Thus, Marinette's parents, Alya, Nino and Chloé were all cautious of what they said around the pair, afraid they might trigger something if they accidentally said the wrong thing. It annoyed Marinette and Adrien to no end, but they put up with it. They _did _have to keep their act up after all. However, they both figured that they could slowly start to tell them all the cover story they had come with about how they had gotten kidnapped.

Marinette's parents as well as Alya, Nino and Chloé had stopped by to have lunch with them, even thought Marinette and Adrien truthfully weren't up to eating anything. They poked and prodded at their -utterly _disgusting_\- food the hospital provided for them, both of them staring off into space while the others ate sandwiches they had bought in the hospital cafeteria. How they were able to eat them without gagging, neither Marinette or Adrien knew.

"I was walking home." Marinette said quietly, still staring off into space, making it look as if she was lost in her memories.

"What was that, honey?" Her mother asked, not having really heard what she'd said.

"When Chat Blanc took me...I was walking home." She said, speaking a little louder so they could hear her properly. Their eyes widened slightly, and Alya, Nino and Chloé shared a look before turning to look back at her.

"Marinette?" Her father said. "You don't have to talk about this-"

"I want to." She said, making her voice shake. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down to her lap to appear nervous, and Adrien reached over from his bed and grabbed one of his hands in hers. She snapped her head up to meet his eyes, he disguised the mischief in his eyes well, and nodded at her, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back, and turned back to everyone else, letting out a shaky sigh before continuing.

"I was walking home, I don't remember from where anymore, probably some fabric store." She began, and squeezed Adrien's hand in her own. "I was a wreck. I had seen the final battle on live news feed, and all I could think about was Adrien. His _father_ was Hawk Moth the whole time and I felt so sorry for him. He had already lost his mom, and in a single second he had lost his father, too."

Adrien squeezed her hand, and Marinette willed her eyes to prick with tears, looking down into her lap as she allowed one to fall.

"I was...lost in thought. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings or what was happening around me. I was...off in my own little world." She said, sniffling and using her free hand to wipe the stray tear from her face. "And then the next thing I knew, someone was grabbing me from behind. I-I-I screamed and I was pulled into an alley. I was turned around and there he was...Chat Blanc, standing right in front of me giving me that..._disturbing_ smile of his. Then, before I could say anything, he knocked me out. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a dark warehouse tied to a chair with Adrien tied up next to me."

Sabine hid her face in Tom's shoulder as she silently cried, and Alya, Nino and Chloé just remained silent. She had been walking home. Something she did everyday, and then one day walking home changed her life forever.

"Marinette..." Alya stepped forward and putting a comforting hand on Marinette's knee, causing the girl to jerk away from the contact. Alya pulled her hand back quickly, and looked at her best friend sadly.

"Marinette," She repeated. "This might not be a good time to ask, but...do you have any idea why Chat Blanc took you? Was it really random?"

"No, it wasn't random." Adrien piped up. "They took us specifically because...we _know _them."

"You know them?" Nino asked, and Adrien nodded. "As in you know their identities?" Marinette quickly shook her head.

"No, we don't know their identities." She told them. "But uh...we were friends. Chat Blanc and I...back when he was still Chat Noir."

"You were..._friends_ with Chat Noir?" Chloé asked, and Marinette nodded.

"He would uh...he would come to my balcony every other night and we would hang out. Talk. I would bring pastries up from the bakery for us to snack on while we watched movies." She said, quietly. "Aside from Alya...he was my best friend."

"Ladybug and I never really hung out." Adrien said. "She would stop by my house if I was involved in an akuma attack at all and see if I was okay...we would talk for a while sometimes, but she would have to leave eventually. She was always keen on not staying too long whenever she came by."

Marinette let out a sob, "And then...Hawk Moth corrupted them. He changed them...made them dark."

"He took them away from us." Adrien said, sadly, wiping a tear from his face. "Paris may have lost their heroes, but Marinette and I? Marinette and I lost our friends."

"He took my kitty away from me." Marinette said, breaking down into sobs. Alya moved forward to comfort her.

"Marinette, its okay." She said. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." She went to wrap her arms around the raven haired girl, but she shoved her away.

"No!" She cried out. "It's not okay! None of this is okay! I-I want my kitty back! I want Chat Noir back! No, _nothing_ is okay!"

Marinette's heart rate began to skyrocket, and the heart monitor she was hooked up to began to beep rapidly. The door burst open and Dr. Cantrelle along with a few nurses barged into the room, thus pushing Alya out of the way as Marinette continued to cry.

"I want him back! He changed him! I just want him back!" She screamed out.

"She's hysteric, get me the lorazepam." Dr. Cantrelle ordered, and a nurse handed him a syringe. "Alright, the rest of you, restrain her. She's gonna fight back."

"No!" Marinette screamed as the nurses grabbed her and began to hold her down to the bed. "No! Please, don't do this! I'll be good! I'll behave, I promise! Just please, don't do this!"

"Marinette!" Adrien cried out. "What the hell are you doing to her?!"

Dr. Cantrelle injected the sedative into Marinette's arm, and it quickly took effect. Marinette fell limp in the hold of the nurses, who slowly let go of her as she continued to drift off to sleep.

Tom and Sabine had left the room, not being able to handle seeing their daughter need to be sedated again. Alya had clung to Nino and Chloé's hands tightly in her own, and they both clung to hers just as tightly. Marinette's heart rate began to slow down to a normal pace, and the monitors beeping went back to normal as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alya asked when she saw the nurses begin to put restraints on Marinette's wrists and ankles, she went to step forward but Dr. Cantrelle stepped in front of her.

"We're just taking necessary precautions." He told her. "The sedative forced her body to relax, but we can't predict how she'll act when she wakes up."

"That girl has spent the last _six years_ tied up and restrained. How the hell do you _think_ she's going to act when she wakes up and finds herself tied up in a place where she's supposed to be _safe_?" Alya sneered at the doctor.

"Alya," Nino put a hand on her shoulder. "relax. He's just doing his job, and the restraints are part of the protocol."

"Screw the protocol." Alya snarled, never taking her eyes away from the doctor. "Take them off."

"Miss-"

"_Take. Them. Off._" She repeated, glaring at the doctor before her, and then lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Or so help me, I will make you a patient in this very hospital."

"Are you _threatening _me?" He asked her, and Alya crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the man.

"Are you going to take the restraints off?" She asked simply. Dr. Cantrelle pursed his lips and sighed, then turned to the nurses.

"Take them off." He instructed.

"But, sir-"

"Just take them off." He repeated, the nurses looked hesitant, but did as he told them to and removed the restraints from Marinette's body.

"Thank you." Alya snapped at the doctor as he left the room with the nurses. Dr. Cantrelle didn't reply, and instead only nodded before leaving and closing the door behind them.

"What did they do to her?" Adrien's quiet voice came from the other side of the room. The blond was sat up and hugging his knees to his chest, looking worriedly at Marinette.

"They didn't hurt her, buddy." Nino said, walking up to Adrien's bed. "They just sedated her to get her to calm down."

"They think she's crazy." Adrien said. "They think we're both crazy...I heard the doctor talking with Marinette's parents. They think being tortured for six years has made us go insane, but...we're not crazy. We're not crazy, Nino. We're not-"

"Hey, I know." Nino cut him off. "I know you guys aren't crazy. We all do. You're not crazy, you're..._recovering_. What happened to you guys was really traumatic, and nobody expected you to be perfectly fine when you were found. We _know_ you're not crazy, okay?"

Adrien only nodded, and laid his cheek atop of his knees as he continued to stare down at the raven haired girl in the bed beside him.

"I can't let anyone hurt her, Nino. Not anymore." He said quietly, keeping his eyes on Marinette. "...I love her."

While the words were a bit shocking for the trio in the room to hear, Nino sat down beside Adrien and put a comforting hand over one of his.

"I know you do, buddy." He said quietly. "I know you do."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm not gonna lie...this is a filler chapter, that's why it's short. I'm sorry. But anyway, I have something to say about Adrien saying he loves Marinette...sorry guys, but he doesn't. At least, not now anyway. There's a thing that happens in the corruption that effects the way Marinette and Adrien feel and process certain emotions which WILL be explained in an upcoming chapter. I promise. So, until then, take Adrien's fake love confession as you will. **

**~Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer. Promise. Also, a lot is going to be explained in this chapter in terms of the corruption, so be sure to pay attention. Alright, let's get on with it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Six Years Ago_

_Alya thrust the key to Nino's apartment into the keyhole and turned it quickly, thus unlocking the door. She had barely taken the key out before she opened the door and burst into the apartment, wide eyed and shaking. _

_"Nino?!" She called out, and the man in question came running into the entryway from the living room. He looked panicked. _

_"They called you, too?" He asked, and she nodded. _

_"Marinette and Adrien are missing." She said. "They're-they're _missing_."_

_"I know..." Nino said as he lead Alya into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. _

_"What uh...what do you think ha-happened?" She asked as Nino filled both of the glasses up with water and handed her one. She thanked him and took a long gulp of water from the glass, reveling in the feeling of the water against her dry throat. _

_"I-I-I don't know." Nino replied. "Nobody knows where they are or-or what _happened_ or if they're even still alive and-"_

_"Don't talk like that!" Alya snapped. "Of course they're still alive. Unless their bodies are found, they're alive. Until that happens, they're just missing. Got it?"_

_"Y-yeah. Yeah." Nino nodded, and took a drink of his own water. Alya set her glass down on the counter and tapped her thumbs anxiously against the edge of the countertop. She bit her lip and began to pace back and forth. _

_"How did this happen?" She wondered aloud. "They were _fine_. They were both _fine_! We just saw them a few days ago, and-and that _morning_. Oh god, Nino what if we missed something? What if they showed signs of wanting to run away or something and we completely missed it?!"_

_"Alya, calm down." Nino said, coming over and making her pause her pacing. "Panicking isn't going to get you anywhere."_

_"Panicking is all I'm capable of _doing_ right now, Nino!" She exclaimed. "My _best friend_ is gone. She is _missing_, and there's _nothing _I can do to help find her!"_

_"You don't think I feel the same way about Adrien?" He asked. "I'm worried like hell that he's somewhere dead in a ditch because somebody went after him after his father was revealed to be Hawk Moth!"_

_"Oh my god, Nino what if they're both dead?!" Alya exclaimed. "What if somebody went after Adrien and Marinette was with him and they're both dead?!"_

_"I...highly doubt that's the case, Al." Nino said, sighing and forcing himself to calm down. "Them both being dead is just...the worst case scenario. It's like you said. Until their bodies are found, they're just missing."_

_"Right...right." Alya said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "They're just missing."_

_"They're just missing." Nino echoed, and he pulled Alya into a hug. She clung to him tightly and he rocked her gently back and forth. _

_Suddenly, a crash was heard outside, causing the couple to jump apart. _

_"What the hell was that?" Alya asked. _

_"I don't know." Nino answered. "It can't be an akuma attack, Gabriel is behind bars."_

_The couple shared a look before hurrying out of Nino's apartment and down the elevator to the lobby of his building. They ran outside, and stopped short when they saw dozens of civilians running and screaming. They both looked around, trying to find the source of their distress, and then two figures came leaping down into the streets from the rooftops._

_"Is that...?" Alya trailed off. _

_"Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nino finished for her. _

_"Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc now, remember?" Alya asked. "Are they the ones causing all of this?"_

_"Yes." A voice came from behind them, and the couple whirled around to see an elderly man wearing a __Hawaiian style shirt standing behind them. "But you two can stop them."_

_"Uh, who are you?" Alya asked, ducking down instinctively when another loud crash was heard behind them. However, the man seemed unfazed._

_"I don't have time to explain right now," He told them, and then held out two rectangular boxes. "but Rena Rouge? Carapace? Paris needs you now."_

_"W-wait." Nino cut in. "You know who we are?"_

_"Of course." The man replied. "You didn't think Ladybug kept in the loop about who she chose for these Miraculouses?"_

_"But-"_

_"No time for explanations." The man said, and thrust the boxes into their hands. "You need to transform and stop those two from hurting the civilians. Queen Bee is on her way and will join you shortly. Now, go!"_

_Alya and Nino nodded before rushing off to hide in an alleyway, meanwhile, the man watched Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc terrorize the city with a sad look in his eyes. They didn't deserve what Gabriel had done to them, but he was confident in the new heroes. They could do this. _

_In the alleyway, Alya and Nino opened their Miraculous boxes and their Kwami's flew out. _

_"Dude!" Nino and Wayzz greeted each other. _

_"Long time no see, Alya!" Trixx said excitedly as she materialized. _

_"Yeah, it's been a while." Alya agreed. "But no time for catching up. We've got a job to do."_

_"Right." Trixx said. "Just say the words!"_

_"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya called on her transformation. _

_"Wayzz, shell on!" Nino called out, and the couple was enveloped in green and orange light as they transformed into their superhero personas. _

_Rena Rouge and Carapace leapt up onto the nearest rooftop and crouched down beside each other to look down into the street. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc cackled evilly as they continued to taunt the civilians and cause chaos throughout the city. _

_"Rena Rouge, Carapace," Queen Bee greeted them as she dropped down beside them. "Nice to see you both again."_

_"Likewise." Rena Rouge replied. "How are we supposed to stop them? They aren't akumatized, so there's nothing to purify, and even if there was, only Ladybug has that ability."_

_"But she's not Ladybug anymore." Carapace said. "Can we even be sure that their abilities are the same? What if Gabriel changed those too when he did whatever it is he did to them?"_

_"Only one way to find out." Queen Bee said, and stood from where they were crouched. "We confront them."_

_"Alright, lets go say hello to our new friends." Carapace said and the three heroes ran along the rooftops, following the two villains in the streets below as they continued to cause chaos. They leapt down into the street and landed in front of the villains, causing them to stop in their tracks and their maniacal laughter to die down. _

_"Look, kitty!" Lady Misfortune gushed. "We have new superhero friends!"_

_"Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee." Chat Blanc said, eyeing the trio of heroes up and down before chuckling. "It appears Master Fu is trying to replace us, m'lady."_

_"But we're irreplaceable, kitty." Lady Misfortune said. _

_"Alright, enough!" Queen Bee snapped, catching the attention of the two villains. "Why are you two wreaking havoc throughout the city?"_

_"Because we're bored." Lady Misfortune chuckled. "We needed...some excitement."_

_"But you're supposed to be heroes!" Carapace exclaimed. "You're supposed to _save_ the people of Paris not-"_

_"Not what?" Chat Blanc interrupted. "Harm them?" He chuckled. "Oh please. Seeing them cower away in fear is so much more exciting and...exhilarating."_

_"Not to mention the lot of them crying out for their mommies. They're priceless." Lady Misfortune added with a light laugh. "No, what we're doing now is a hell of a lot more fun than what we were doing before."_

_"And we have no one other than Gabriel Agreste to thank." Chat Blanc said. "Now, if you'll excuse us."_

_Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune turned around and went to walk away from them, but Queen Bee tossed her spinning top and wrapped it around Chat Blanc's wrist, pulling him back. He whirled around in surprise along with Lady Misfortune as the bold move. _

_"I don't think so _kitty_." Queen Bee snarled. Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune shared a look before their mouths stretched into smirks and they looked back to the trio of heroes. _

_"Fine. You wanna go there?" Chat Blanc spat, and then pulled hard on the spinning top so Queen Bee was pulled to him and their faces were so close their noses were nearly touching. "We'll go there."_

_Queen Bee shoved him away from her as her spinning top unwrapped from around his wrist and threw a punch, which he swiftly dodged and then kicked her feet out from under her. She fell back with a gasp as Rena Rouge and Carapace got in on the action. The orange and green clad heroes went after Lady Misfortune while Queen Bee took on Chat Blanc._

_"What did Gabriel Agreste do to the both of you?" Queen Bee grunted out as she fought with the white clad villain, who smirked as he pulled his staff out from its place on his back and held it at the ready. He swung at the bee themed hero, but she dodged it with ease by ducking out of the way. _

_"He fixed us." Chat Blanc said simply and swung again. Queen Bee was nearly hit, and would have been if Carapace hadn't stepped in last minute and blocked the blow with his shield while Rena continued to fight with Lady Misfortune. _

_"Two against three." Carapace said. "That's not really fair, is it?"_

_"You're right." Chat Blanc agreed. "It's _not_ fair."_

_Lady Misfortune came at Carapace from the side, wrapping her yoyo around his waist and pulling him to the ground all the while restricting Rena Rouge's control over her flute with her other hand. _

_"Kitty and I _do _love a good challenge, though." She snickered, and Carapace scowled up at her. Rena finally managed to get her flute out of Lady Misfortune's grip, she swung it around and hit the villain hard on the back, causing her to stumble forward and retract her yoyo back into her hand. Carapace quickly stood up as Lady Misfortune fell to her hands and knees. She growled, and glared at the heroes as she stood back up. Then, she put a sinister smile on her face as she hummed a little tune as she dusted herself off. Her eyes locked with Chat Blanc's and they both nodded to each other and called on their abilities. _

_"Lucky Charm!" Lady Misfortune tossed her yoyo into the air, and a black object with red spots fell into her hands while Chat Blanc called on his cataclysm, and the black magic of destruction bubbled in his hand. _

_"A rope. Interesting." Lady Misfortune said as she examined the item. She looked around and knew exactly what to do, and using her yoyo, she grappled three different people and brought them towards her. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" Rena Rouge asked. _

_"Keep em busy, kitty." Lady Misfortune told her partner, completely ignoring Rena Rouge's question. _

_"With pleasure, m'lady." He snickered and went after the three heroes. As the four of them fought, Lady Misfortune tied the rope around the three terrified civilians and dangled them from a street light. _

_"Now, Chat!" She called out. _

_"I'm on it!" He said, and quickly ran to where she was and used his cataclysm to destroy the ground beneath the civilians. It crumbled away until there was a big, gaping hole beneath them, and Chat Blanc stood beside Lady Misfortune at the edge of the hole. She kept her grip on the rope tight, and couldn't help but smile as the civilians cried out for help and begged them for mercy. _

_"What the hell?!" Queen Bee exclaimed. "Let them go!"_

_Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc shared a look and shrugged at each other before turning back to face the heroes, calm and casual looks on their faces._

_"Okay." Lady Misfortune said and let go of the rope holding the civilians up in the air, they began to fall and their screams were like music to the villains ears. _

_"No, stop!" Rena Rouge called out, and Lady Misfortune grabbed ahold of the rope once more, jerking the civilians when they came to an unexpected stop._

_"Is that not what you meant?" Lady Misfortune asked in faux innocence. "You're going to have to be more specific with your words there, Queen Bee."_

_"You _know _that's not what I meant, you bitch." Queen Bee snapped. Chat Blanc tsk'd at the heroes and shook his head. _

_"Is that _really _how you want to talk to the two people holding the lives of three civilians in their hands?" He asked, and Queen Bee only glared at him. Chat Blanc smirked. "That's what I thought."_

_"Now, if you don't want me to drop these people onto the pile of rubble down below -which will _kill them _because they'll land on their heads and break their necks- you will let Chat and I go on our merry way."_

_"No way in hell will we _ever _let you terrorize the city." Carapace growled, and Lady Misfortune shrugged. _

_"Suit yourself." She said, and released the rope once more without even blinking. The civilians began to fall once more, but Carapace was ready. _

_"Shelter!" He cried out, throwing his shield in their direction. The protection shield formed below them, and instead of falling into the hole, they fell into the shield. The three heroes ran over to the civilians and quickly untied them and got them away from the hole as Carapace's shield disappeared. Then, the rope Lady Misfortune had used to tie them up vanished into thin air. _

_"They're gone!" Queen Bee exclaimed, and the three heroes looked around. Sure enough, Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc were nowhere to be found. _

_"Threatening the lives of the civilians was just a distraction so they could slip away unseen." Carapace realized. "We let them get away."_

_"Dammit." Rena Rouge grumbled, and a beep came from Carapace's bracelet. "You don't have much time left now, we should probably get going."_

_"Wait!" Queen Bee called out as the pair went to leave. _

_"What is it?" Rena asked, and Queen Bee sighed. _

_"I think we should know who we are beneath the masks." Queen Bee said. "If we're going to be working together for a while to stop Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, it might be easier to communicate or get ahold of each other if we know out civilian identities."_

_Rena Rouge and Carapace shared a look and Carapace just shrugged. "I mean, I don't see why not. That, and she does have a point."_

_"If you plan to reveal your identities to each other, might I suggest you not do it here?" A voice startled them, and they all turned to see the old man who had given them their Miraculouses. _

_"It's you." Carapace stepped forward. "You gave us our Miraculouses earlier." _

_The man nodded. "I am Master Fu, and it is best we don't talk here." He told them. "Follow me from the rooftops. I'll take you to my shop."_

_"Wait, what are we supposed to do about the big gaping hole in the street?" Queen Bee asked. _

_"Unfortunately, we no longer have Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug cure, so it will have to be dealt with by the proper authorities." Master Fu said. "Now, come along."_

_The man began to walk away from them, and the three heroes shared a look before shrugging and jumping up onto the rooftops to follow the man to his shop. Twenty minutes later, the man walked inside a building, and the three heroes quickly dropped back down onto the sidewalk and followed him inside. He lead them into a room with an area rug in the middle of it as well as a few tables along the walls. Sat atop of one of the tables was an old looking record player, which was odd to the heroes seeing how there weren't any records in the room. _

_"Now, if you wish to release your transformations, you may." Master Fu said. "This place is safe from any prying eyes."_

_"Wait." Rena said. "How are you so okay with this? From what I always heard from Ladybug, you're the one who told them that they had to keep their identities a secret."_

_Master Fu nodded, "Yes, I did tell them that." He confirmed. "However, I feel it is necessary under these circumstances seeing as Ladybug and Chat Noir have been corrupted."_

_"Okay, let's do this then." Carapace said, and at the same time, the theee heroes were enveloped in a warm light as they released their transformations._

_"Alya and Nino?!" Chloè exclaimed as she took in the sight of the fox and turtle themed heroes civilian identities._

_"Chloè?!" Alya and Nino exclaimed simultaneously. _

_"You're Queen Bee?" Alya asked, and Chloè scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Of course I am." She sassed. _

_"Alright, we come back to this later." Nino said, and turned to face Master Fu. "What's this you said about Ladybug and Chat Noir being corrupted?"_

_"I'll pour some tea and grab snacks for your Kwamis." Master Fu said. "Please, sit"._

_He walked away from them to the table across the room and the trio slowly sat down on the mat below them. Master Fu came back over a few minutes later with four tea cups on a tray as well as a plate with a variety of three different snacks for their Kwamis. He handed them each a cup and they each took them with a nod of thanks while their Kwamis began to eat the snacks on the plate. _

_"Now, yes." Master Fu began after taking a sip of his tea. "Unfortunately, Ladybug and Chat Noir -or I guess now Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc- have been corrupted."_

_"Wait, how did they even get corrupted in the first place?" Chloè asked._

_"I'm afraid Gabriel Agreste knew the corruption spell and casted it on them." He said._

_"Woah, hold up." Nino interrupted. "Corruption spell? You mean spells and stuff actually exist?"_

_"Not to the extent that you see on tv, but yes." Master Fu answered._

_"So, what exactly did this corruption spell do to them?" Alya asked._

_"The Spells of Darkness were created back in the early days of the Order of the Guardians by Guardians in training who wanted absolute power with the Miraculous. Much like Gabriel Agreste wanted." Master Fu said. "The corruption spell was created so that when it was casted upon Miraculous holders who were feeling extreme betrayal or heartbreak, it would corrupt not just their Miraculous, but their minds and hearts as well."_

_"So this is nothing like being akumatized?" Chloè asked. "Because they've been corrupted...they actually _want _to do all the bad things they're doing and they genuinely _enjoy it_?"_

_"How is that different from being akumatized?" Nino asked. "Akumatized people enjoy the bad things they do too."_

_"Ah, yes, however, the enjoyment fades away after they return to their normal civilian selves." Master Fu said. "This is not the case for Miraculous holders under the corruption spell. Even when they transform back into their civilian selves, their souls remain darkened and evilized."_

_"Well, that makes sense." Alya said. "If the corruption wore off when they transformed back, there would be the simple solution of never transforming again."_

_Master Fu nodded, "The creators of the Spells of Darkness did not want that." He said. "They were clever. Evil, but clever."_

_"Okay, so how do we...decorrupt them?" Nino asked._

_"That is the tricky part." Master Fu said. "I know the purification spell, but spells like these that cause such drastic changes to a person need to be done when the person or in this case people the spell is being cast upon are in close range and unable to run away."_

_"So that's where we come in, then." Chloè said. "We need to get ahold of Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, and then bring them to you so you can reverse the corruption."_

_Master Fu nodded again. "Precisely." He confirmed. "However, I fear it will not be easy. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are smart, and very clever. Their intelligence is one of the many reasons they made excellent heroes, so don't kid yourselves into thinking it won't make them excellent villains as well. They won't go down without a fight, no doubt."_

_"Yeah? Well neither will we." Nino said. "We _will _get them, Master Fu, and we'll bring them to you so you can reverse the corruption. No matter how long it takes."_

_"I have no doubt you will stay true to your word, Nino." Master Fu said. "Now, you need to keep your Miraculouses on you at all times, but make sure that they aren't visible to anyone. Your Miraculous jewels are more obvious than the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, which are more subtle."_

_"We will, Master Fu." Alya said, tucking her necklace underneath her shirt while Nino pulled his sleeve over his bracelet and Chloè pinned her hair comb under her bangs._

_"Now, you must be getting home." Master Fu said. "It's getting late and you don't want your families to worry about you."_

_"Right." Chloè said as they stood up._

_"Thank you, Master Fu." Alya said, and the man only nodded in reply with a smile. _

_"I'll be in touch." He said as the trio walked out of his shop and waved goodbye._

_As the door closed, Madter Fu's smile fell into a face of concern and worry. He knew it was risky, choosing Marinette and Adrien's best friends to be the ones that fight them, but Master Fu had a feeling that in the end, Alya, Nino and Chloè would be the keys to ending the reigns of terror that were Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc._

—

Alya and Nino watched as Marinette and Adrien slept through the window of their hospital room. Tom and Sabine were inside sleeping in the chairs and Chloè had an early morning meetin so she went home early.

"You know, all throughout high school all I wanted was for Adrien to finally love Marinette the way she loved him," Alya said. "I tried so many things to get him to fall for her or realize he liked her, and what was the big thing that finally made it happen? The two of them getting kidnapped and being held hostage together for six years."

"I guess Lady Misfortune wasn't wrong when she said that she and Chat Blanc brought them together." Nino said. "I was wondering what she meant when she said that."

Alya scoffed, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go." She said. "This wasn't how anything in our lives was supposed to go. We were all supposed to go off to college and start our lives and do it all together, but then Marinette and Adrien were _kidnapped _two weeks after graduation and _tortured _for _six years_ by Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc."

"Yeah, I know." Nino sighed. "It sucks."

"I mean, who even _knows _if Marinette is mentally stable right now? Her parents told me that this was the _second time _she's had to be sedated due to a hysteric breakdown. She may not be crazy, but she's not completely stable." Alya said. "And Adrien? He looks _completely _broken and like he's given up on everything."

"I think he has." Nino said sadly. "I think he has given up on everything. Everything except Marinette. He still has a shred of hope with her."

"Nino...what the hell did Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc do to or friends?" Alya asked softly.

"Well, Marinette and Adrien aren't Miraculous holders, but I guess you could say, in their own way," Nino said. "They corrupted them."

—

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I'm actually updating from my phone right now because I had to give my laptop back to my old school that loaned it to me. So, if you're reading this on a computer and it looks weird, that's why. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are still some things to be explained about the corruption, but you'll get all those details in later chapters. **

**Leave a review maybe?**

**~Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_One Week Ago_

_"Master Fu!" Alya cried out as she, Nino and Chloè burst into his shop. "Master Fu we found them!"_

_"Found who, Alya?" Master Fu asked from where he sat on the mat, drinking a cup of tea._

_"Marinette and Adrien!" She said, and Master Fu froze. _

_"You found them?" He asked after quickly composing himself, and the trio eagerly nodded._

_"We forgot to tell you, but two weeks ago we found out that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc kidnapped them six years ago after they were corrupted." Nino began to explain. _

_"They slipped up and gave us a lead on where they were keeping them." Chloè added on._

_"And we found them! Just last night!" Alya said. "Marinette's parents just called us so we're on our way to the hospital right now, but we thought we'd stop by and tell you the good news!"_

_Master Fu smiled, "I am happy you've finally found your friends after all these years." He said. "Please, don't let me keep you. Go and see them."_

_The trio smiled at him and said quick goodbyes before hurrying out of the shop and back outside to head to the hospital. _

_Master Fu's face fell as the door closed, and he set his tea cup down on the mat. He glanced at where he kept the Miracle Box hidden and pursed his lips._

_"What are you two planning?"_

—

It was well into the late hours of the night, and the hallways of the hospital were silent as the patients slept. Nurses maneuvered throughout the different rooms, checking vitals and writing information down in the charts.

In room 3119, light from the hallway filtered in through the blinds on the window that weren't quite closed all the way, casting shadows on the faces of the two patients asleep inside. In one of the dark corners stood a man, he was short, old and wore a Hawaiian style shirt. He stepped forward into the light, his walking cane tapping against the floor as he did so.

"I know you two are awake." The man said, and the eyes of the two patients opened as they dropped their ruse. They sat up and looked towards their visitor.

"Hello, Master Fu." Marinette greeted the Guardian. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You can drop the theatrics, Marinette." Master Fu told her. "You two know you don't need to pretend with me."

"What do you want, old man?" Adrien asked, getting to the point. "We've got places to be."

"Ah, yes. I know _all _about your nightly escapades with Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee." Master Fu said. "You two have been quite busy lately."

"Yeah, and we're kind of on a tight schedule. So, I'll ask again." Adrien said. "_What do you want?_"

"I think the question here is not what _I _want, but what do the two of _you _want?" Master Fu questioned. "You've obviously come out of hiding for a reason."

"And you think we're going to tell you?" Marinette asked, and snickered. "Oh Matser Fu, I thought you knew us better than that."

"I do." Master Fu confirmed. "Which is why I know that this whole _kidnapping story _you've been spewing is the beginning of something much bigger. I'm just now sure what."

"And you won't." Adrien told him. "Nobody will."

"Not until it's too late, anyway." Marinette snickered. "Face it Fu. You've already lost."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far." Master Fu said, a glint in his eyes. Marinette threw the blanket off of herself, swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. She walked over to the man and bent down so they were eye to eye.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." She said lowly. "With all these people around? You wouldn't want to expose yourself after remaining under the radar for so long, would you?"

Master Fu remained silent, and kept his confident stance as he held eye contact with the villain.

"Besides," She continued. "You and I both know I could snap your fragile neck in _seconds _before you could even _think _about uttering a single enchantment."

"Your confidence in your abilities is almost admirable, Marinette." Master Fu told her. "Almost."

"Yeah? Well I'm not looking to be admirable here. I'm pretty sure that much is clear." She told him as she rose back up to her full height.

"Can we cut it with the chit chat?" Adrien piped up as he came and stood beside Marinette. "Say what you came to say and leave."

"I didn't come here to say anything." Master Fu told them. "I was simply stopping by to see how my two favorite Miraculous holders were doing. Now that I've done that, I will leave."

"Finally." Marinette grumbled. Master Fu turned away from them to leave, only to turn back and face them.

"Tell Nooroo and Duusu that I say hello." He said, and with that he left the room. Light filled the room from the hallway and the villains quickly ducked into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen out of bed.

The door clicked shut and they watched through the window as Master Fu walked away from their room and down the hall.

"That was a ballsy move. Coming here." Adrien said, and Marinette nodded.

"Yeah. It was." She agreed.

"You think he's up to something?" He asked, and Marinette bobbed her head to the side.

"It's hard to tell with Fu." She said. "He's unpredictable. In a very _annoying _way."

"We should be fine though, right?" Adrien asked. "I mean, he's had plenty of opportunities over the last six years as well as the last few weeks to tell Alya, Nino and Chloè who we are, and he hasn't."

"Yet." She pointed out. "He could be saving that information for just the right moment. Like I said, he's unpredictable."

She smirked at him in the darkness and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But so are we."

—

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Queen Bee asked as she crouched down behind a chimney on a roof with Rena Rouge and Carapace.

"They're always here." Carapace reminded her. "This is their spot, remember?"

"What if this means something?" Rena Rouge pondered aloud as they looked up at the tower before them. "They always come back here every night. Just like they did when they were still heroes. What if it means something?"

"What could it possibly mean?" Queen Bee asked.

"That Ladybug an Chat Noir might still be in there somewhere." Rena explained. "That even in the chaos of their corrupted minds, their heroic side that strives to do good is still in there."

"As much as I'd love to believe that, Rena, we've seen for ourselves plenty of evidence that proves that theory wrong." Carapace said. "Besides, you remember what Master Fu told us all this years ago right? The corruption spell takes everything good about a Miraculous holder and turns it evil. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that Ladybug and Chat Noir are still M.I.A."

"He's gotcha there, Rena." Queen Bee said, and the fox themed hero rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well sue me for being optimistic for once." She retorted.

A silence fell upon the heroes as they continued to wait for Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc to show up at the Eiffel Tower as they did almost every night.

"Do you ever feel bad for them?" Rena asked after a few minutes. "Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune?"

"Feel bad for them?" Carapace asked. "Alya, they're _villains_."

"They _kidnapped_ our friends." Queen Bee added in.

"They might be villains, Carapace, but it's not by choice." She said. "Gabriel corrupted them. He _forced them_ to become what they are now. I know that they say they're thankful for it, but if they were still Ladybug and Chat Noir something tells me they'd feel anything _but _thankful for being turned into villains."

Carapace and Queen Bee were silent as they thought about Rena's words, having never really thought about it that way before.

"I hate Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc as much as the next guy, believe me, I do." Rena continued. "All I'm saying is maybe we should think about how hard it's going to be for _them _when we finally cleanse them and Ladybug and Chat Noir have to come to terms with all the bad things they've done."

The zipping sound of a yo-yo and the whirl of a spinning staff caught their attention, and the trio looked to the Eiffel Tower where they saw the silhouettes of Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc landing on the top viewing platform.

"We know the three of you are there." They heard Chat Blanc call out. "Come on up and see us. We don't bite...most of the time."

Rena Rouge glared as she heard him snicker, and the three heroes quickly made their way up the Eiffel Tower to the top viewing platform.

"How lovely of you three to join us." Lady Misfortune said as the three heroes came into view. "Chat and I have so dearly missed our little run-ins."

"Yeah, well we've been a little busy taking care of our friends who you screwed up." Carapace snarled.

"Oh yes, how are Marinette and Adrien?" Chat Blanc asked. "Are they doing well?"

"Not that it's _any _of your business, but no. They aren't." Rena spat. "Thanks to you."

"Oh, there's no need to thank us, Rena." Lady Misfortune said. "We had fun with your friends, didn't we, chaton?"

"Oh yeah we had a _blast_." Chat Blanc said, earning glares from all three heroes. He just smirked and leaned forward on his staff.

"You know Carapace, that pal Adrien of yours was _quite _the crier." He said lowly, locking eyes with the turtle themed hero. "He cried for _you_, he cried for Marinette, and he even cried for his own dead mother."

Beside him, Lady Misfortune tsk'd and pouted.

"Poor boy." She said in mock sympathy.

As Chat Blanc has expected, Carapace's fist met his face and the white clad villain was knocked back.

Chat Blanc chuckled darkly and spat blood out of his mouth and smiled menacingly at the hero in green.

"Is that the best you got, turtle boy?" He taunted. "Come on, I helped torture your best friend for six years. You've gotta want to do a lot more than punch me in the face."

"Carapace, _don't." _Queen Bee said. "It isn't worth it."

"I broke his bones. I sliced him up with my claws." Chat Blanc flashed his clawed, gloved hands with an evil smile. "I popped _a lot of things _in and out of place. I brought him to the brink of death only to bring him back at the last minute. I made him believe _numerous _times that he was going to be saved, only to rip that hope out from underneath him."

Carapace's first clenched at his side as Chat Blanc began to stalk closer to him, Lady Misforune simply crossed her arms and smirked as she watched everything play out.

"But you know the _one thing _I did that I'm the most proud of?" He said. "I may have broken a lot of things, but the one break I caused that I'm the most proud of..." He lowered his voice to a dark whisper as he got all up in Carapace's face.

"I broke his spirit."

At that comment, Carapace saw red. He grabbed his shield from off his back and whacked Chat Blanc hard across the face with it. The villain simply laughed in amusement.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Chat Blanc exclaimed. "Come on turtle boy, do your worst."

"Carapace, no!" Rena Rouge stepped between the two when Carapce went to attack, which was a bad move on her part because she put her back to Chat Blanc. Giving him the perfect opportunity to grab her wrists and twist her arms behind her back. The fox themed hero yelped in both surprise and pain as Chat Blanc roughly twisted her arms back and pulled her back towards him. However, he released her for a split second, which was all the time Lady Misfortune needed to wrap her yo-yo around Rena Rouge and lock the heroes arms down at her sides.

"Hey, let her go!" Carapace exclaimed, and he as well as Queen Bee went to leap into action, but Chat Blanc was quick to stop them by horizontally extending his staff to keep them away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved his pointer finger back and forth at them, shaking his head. "Not so fast."

"Let her go." Queen Bee said, and called on her venom. "Let her go or so help me, I will paralyze you right now and we'll find out who you really are under that mask."

"I wouldn't be making threats when _we're _the ones currently holding your friend hostage, Queenie." Lady Misfortune said, pulling the string of her yo-yo tighter around Rena's struggling form.

"Now," Chat Blanc said as he shrunk his staff back down to its original length. "Here's what's gonna happen." He pointed at them all individually with his staff, "The three of you are going to leave Lady Misfortune and I the hell alone, or else-"

"Or else _what_?" Rena Rouge growled.

"Or else we're going to take your friends away as fast as we have them back to you." Lady Misfortune sneered, then she released Rena from her yo-yo's hold and shoved her forward to the other two heroes. Queen Bee caught her arms so she didn't fall and Carapace helped steady the both of them when they faltered.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Queen Bee asked.

Lady Misfortune smiled, "Because it's just so damn fun."

"Normally, this is the part where I say something along the lines of 'we have to go but we'll see you guys soon'," Chat Blanc started. "But for the sake of Marinette and Adrien it's probably best if we don't all see each other anytime in the near future."

"Don't pretend to care about Marinette and Adrien." Rena spat. "If you two have the _tiniest _shit about them you wouldn't have tortured them for six years."

"Oh Alya." Lady Misfortune sighed, not even bothering to use the heroines name for her alter ego. "When will you learn that there's _always _more than one side to a story?""

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carapace asked. Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune shared a mischievous look before facing the heroes again.

"You'll find out." Chat Blanc said.

"All in due time." Lady Misfortune finished for him. "But until then, au revoir!"

The villains waved and then quickly fled the scene in the zip of a yo-yo and the swirl of a staff. They seemed to disappear instantly into the night as the three heroes tried to chase after them to no avail.

"How do they keep doing that?" Rena growled in frustration.

"They've had more experience getting around the city than we have. I'm sure that has something to do with it." Queen Bee said sourly.

"What do you think Lady Misfortune meant when she said that there's always more than one side to a story?" Carapace asked.

"Does it matter?" Queen Bee asked before Rena Rouge could comment. "It's Lady Misfortune, she probably said it to get under Rena's skin. She and Chat Blanc are master manipulators."

"Okay, but everything that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc say, they say for a reason." Rena said.

"We've gotta figure out what they're up to." Carapace said, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee nodded.

"I agree, but how?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, you heard what they said. If we don't leave them alone they're going to take Marinette and Adrien again." Queen Bee added.

Carapace pursed his lips and gave Rena a look. She eyed him curiously before his idea clicked in her head.

"No." She said. "You're not serious."

"You got any better ideas?" He asked.

"Okay, what the hell are you two talking about?" Queen Bee cut in.

"He wants to ask Marinette and Adrien if they know anything." Rena told her. "He wants to use them to get information."

"That's not the worst idea, actually." Queen Bee said.

"Are you guys serious?" Rena asked. "Don't you think Marinette and Adrien have been through enough? We don't need to add onto the trauma they already have by asking them to relive the darkest years of their lives all because we're a little lost."

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Queen Bee asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." Rena admitted. "I will figure something out though. Something that _doesn't _involve using our friends."

"Look, it's late." Queen Bee said after a minute of silence between them all. "We're all tired, and we have things to do today. So, how about we all go home and get some well needed sleep? We can regroup later when we're more awake and talk more then."

"Yeah, okay." Carapace said. "We'll see you later."

"See you later, Chlo." Rena bid her goodbye, and they separated to go back home for the night.

—

Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc landed on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng bakery with a soft thud and dropped down through the skylight into Marinette's old bedroom and dropping their transformations in the darkness.

"Remind me again why we can't ever at least turn a lamp on when we come here?" Adrien grumbled in irritation as his eyes adjusted to the darkness since he no longer had his night vision.

"And risk the possibility of Tom or Sabine waking up in the middle of the night and seeing a light coming from their daughters room?" She asked suggestively.

"Right." He said, feeling around his pockets to find camembert for Plagg. He found a slice and gave it to the Kwami, who took it greedily and downed it in one gulp. Marinette opened her purse and grabbed a cookie for Tikki, she handed it to her and she took it gladly.

"Nooroo. Duusu." Marinette called out quietly as she opened the drawer of her vanity and grabbed the black and red boxes that held the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. She handed the box with the Butterfly Miraculous to Adrien and together they opened the boxes. In flashes of light, Nooroo and Duusu appeared and scowled at the pair.

"What do you two want now?" Nooroo asked sourly.

"I would watch your mouth, Nooroo." Adrien spat. "Unless you _want _to starve?"

"No. Of course not." Nooroo said. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You'd better be." Adrien said, and handed the little Kwami a slice of camembert. It wasn't what Nooroo preferred, but he'd learned a long time ago that neither Adrien or Marinette cared about what his preferences were.

"You're being awful quiet Duusu." Marinette said to the peacock-like Kwami.

"I have nothing nice to say. So, I'm not saying anything at all." Duusu said simply, and Marinette smirked.

"Good girl." She said, and handed her a cookie. Also, not Duusu's preferred snack, but she knew better too than to ask for what she wanted from the pair.

"So, what did we do to deserve being fed twice this week?" Duusu asked. "You normally only feed us once a week."

"Isn't it obvious, Duusu?" Adrien asked. "We're making sure you guys are fully energized at all times."

"But why?" Nooroo asked, and Marinette smirked as she spoke.

"Because we're going to need you soon."

—

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I was really busy and also procrastinating a little bit not gonna lie. Anyway, thank my friend Phoebe who would pester me about finishing this chapter at least 6 times a week. **

**Also, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the chapters normally are. I just really wanted to leave it off on that cliffhanger. **

**Review maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marinette and Adrien stood in their room as they waited for Marinette's parents to come back, and Adrien let out a sigh.

"So, how long do you think we'll have to keep up our little act?" He asked her. "How long before we can go through with the plan?"

"I'm not sure." She replied. "Hopefully not too long, but we have to keep it up for at least a little while if we want the impact we're aiming for."

Adrien groaned. "I'm sick and tired of doing this already."

"That makes two of us." Marinette said. "But remember, Adrien, we have an objective and a goal, and doing this is how we achieve that goal."

Adrien pursed his lips and nodded, and then the door to their room opened and Marinette's parents walked in.

"Alright, discharge papers are all signed." Sabine smiled. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Marinette said, glancing over at Adrien and nodding.

"Alright, let's get going." Sabine said, and motioned for them to follow her with a nod of her head. Marinette and Adrien played their parts right and grabbed ahold of each others hands, intertwining their fingers and following Tom and Sabine out of the hospital room. They walked down the hallway, noticing the looks and stares they were getting from the staff. They were 'famous' now according to Alya, Nino and Chloe, and were known all over Paris as the people Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc kidnapped.

They both had to resist the urge to glare at the doctors and nurses who glance their way and snap at them asking what their problem was. Somehow, they managed to not rip anyone's heads off, but when they made it outside, they were bombarded by the flashing of cameras and dozens of people crowding around them trying to ask them questions.

"Marinette! Adrien! What was it like being Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc's prisoners for all these years?"

"Did Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc ever reveal their true identities to you two at all when they were holding you captive?"

"Were there ever moments when you two thought you were going to die and were never going to see your loved ones again?"

"Okay, no questions please." Tom hollered. "We're just trying to get them home, and all of you confronting them with all of this really isn't helping. So, if you would all kindly get the hell out of the way, it would be _very much appreciated_."

Tom Dupain _never swore_, and everyone in Paris knew that, so they all stepped aside and made way for the four of them to get through. Tom simply nodded and smiled and ushered Sabine, Marinette and Adrien forward to the parking lot and to where he had parked the car.

Marinette and Adrien climbed into the back seats of the car while Tom and Sabine got in the front, Tom climbed into the drivers side and started the car. He made sure everyone was situated and then backed out of the parking spot and began making his way out of the hospital parking lot.

It was silent between the four of them for a few moments before Adrien spoke up.

"I forgot how bright it was in Paris." He said, a far away look in his eyes as he looked out the window at the city outside.

Marinette nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we were in the dark a lot, huh?" She asked, and he scoffed.

"That's one way of putting it." He said, sparing a glance at her before looking back out the window.

"It doesn't look like much has changed since we-" Marinette cut herself off and cleared her throat. "Since what happened."

She fiddled with her fingers and stared off out the car window, letting out a shaky breath as her knee began to bounce anxiously.

"Hey." Adrien said, reaching over to put his hand on her knee. His voice was quiet, but not quiet to the point where Tom and Sabine couldn't hear what he was saying. Marinette turned back to look at him and glanced down at his hand on her knee before locking eyes with him.

"We're home now." He told her. "They can't hurt us anymore."

She gave him a tired smile and nodded, taking his hand off of her knee and holding it in her own.

"We'll be okay, right?" She asked vulnerably, and Adrien nodded.

"Yeah." He assured her. "We'll be okay."

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

_Alya and Nino were sitting in their living room curled up on the couch watching a movie late one night when their landline phone began to ring. _

_"I'll get it." Alya said, unfolding herself from her husband and getting up to walk over to the desk set up against the far wall of the living room where the landline was located._

_She picked the phone up from its base and pressed the button to answer the call. _

_"Cesaire-Lahiffe residence." She said as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Oh, hi Sabine!"_

_There was a silence for a few moments as Sabine spoke to Alya on the other line, and then Alya spoke again. _

_"What?" She asked in disbelief, catching Nino's attention. There was more silence for a few seconds. _

_"Yeah, okay. We're on our way." Alya said and hung up the phone, turning to Nino. "Get dressed."_

_"What's going on?" Nino asked, turning the tv off and standing from the couch. Tears pooled in Alya's eyes as she prepared to tell him what Sabine had told her. _

_"Nino..." She said warily. "They found a body."_

_"...What do you mean?" Nino asked, and Alya pursed her lips as a tear fell down her face. _

_"They think it's Marinette."_

* * *

Marinette and Adrien climbed the stairs leading up to the Dupain-Cheng residence with their hands still intertwined and their eyes wandering, taking in their surroundings. Marinette's parents had painted over the blue that had been the color of the walls, replacing it with a soft, pastel gray color.

They paused at the front door as Marinette's dad thrust the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the front door and pushing it open. The four of them entered the apartment and Marinette and Adrien paused by the staircase while Tom and Sabine went into the kitchen area.

"Are you guys hungry at all?" Sabine asked them, but Marinette and Adrien didn't answer. She turned and saw that they weren't standing by the staircase anymore. She glanced up the stairs and saw that Marinette's bedroom door was open.

"Tom." She called for him quietly, and he turned his attention to her and then upstairs where she was looking. The couple shared a look before making their way up the stairs and stepping into Marinette's bedroom.

Marinette and Adrien stood in the middle of the room and Marinette's eyes wandered along the now bare pink walls. All of the pictures of Adrien she had hung up when she was a teen were now all gone.

She looked up at her loft bed and saw that her comforter hadn't been touched. It was the same way she had left it the day she and Adrien initially disappeared, she knew before Gabriel had fixed her that her heart probably would have ached upon seeing her room the way it looked now, but she felt nothing as she looked around her old bedroom.

Well, nothing except for boredom and disgust, but Tom and Sabine couldn't know that.

"This room is a _lot _smaller than I remember it being." She said absentmindedly.

"We uh, we cleaned it up as much as possible over the years." Sabine said. "There were just some things we couldn't possibly touch."

Marinette nodded understandingly as she continued looking around the room.

"Thanks for taking all the pictures down." She said, and Tom smiled sadly at that comment.

"Marinette look, your old computer." Adrien said, motioning over to Marinette's desk. The raven haired girl looked over to the desk and saw the two game controllers laying on either side of the keyboard. They're hands finally separated as they both walked over to the desk and sat down in the desk chairs, Marinette leaned forward and pressed the power button on her computer. It instantly lit up and came to life, though it was a little slow at first since it had been so long since it had last been used.

Marinette's computer finally powered all the way on and she logged in, surprisingly remembering her password after all these years. The computer opened up to her desktop and she used the mouse to click on Ultimate Mecha Strike III. The game opened and the loading screen came up, the game loaded at an average pace and the home page appeared.

Tom and Sabine didn't want to leave them alone, subconsciously fearing the worst, but in the end, left the pair alone. Softly closing the door behind them as they walked back downstairs.

"Oh my god, I thought they'd never leave." Marinette groaned, tossing the game controller that she had picked up back onto her desk and leaning back in the desk chair she was sitting in. Adrien let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"I know." He said. "And to think I used to be jealous of the fact that your parents paid so much attention to you because my father barely even spoke to me."

"God, talk about helicopter parents." Marinette said with a roll of her eyes, and then scrunched her nose up in disgust. "I can't believe I used to be so obsessed with pink. Wow, your father really did me favor there."

"One of the nicest things he's ever done." Adrien said.

"I hate to interrupt, but some of us are _hungry_." Came the voice of Plagg as he and Tikki came out of their hiding spot inside the drawer of Marinette's vanity.

"Oh hush, you vermin." Adrien said, tossing Plagg a piece of cheese. The black cat themed Kwami caught it with ease and ate it in one bite. Marinette gave a cookie she had swiped from the bakery to Tikki after breaking it in half.

"Give the other half to Nooroo and Dusuu." She instructed her. "We need to keep their energy up at all times."

Tikki nodded with no argument and both she and Plagg flew back into the vanity drawer with their snacks.

"Well, now that _they're _taken care of." Marinette said, glancing mischievously at Adrien. "What do you say you and I have some fun?"

Adrien smirked at her and raised a brow. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?" He asked, and Marinette sat up in her chair before standing to her full height and stalking towards him. She took another step forward and slowly lowered herself down so she was now straddling him in his chair, she entwined her hands at the nape of his neck and smiled seductively at him.

"I think you know _exactly_ what kind of fun I'm talking about."

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

_Nino and Alya rushed to the police station, bursting inside and looking around for Tom and Sabine. _

_"Nino, Alya!" A voice called them. They turned and saw Tom Dupain waving them over. They made their way over to him quickly. _

_"Where's Sabine?" Alya asked, and Tom pursed his lips sadly. _

_"She's in the restroom." He told her. "She's not taking this well at all, and I'm trying to be strong for her but...who they found might be my little girl and I cant-"_

_"I got her." Alya said, nodding. "Nino, you stay here with him."_

_Nino nodded and had Tom sit down while Alya made her way to the women's restroom. She burst inside and found Sabine leaning over one of the sinks, crying her eyes out into a fat wad of toilet paper. _

_"Sabine?" Alya called her, and Sabine's cries cut short as she looked up at her. _

_"Alya." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize, it's-"_

_"I just, I can't_ stand _the waiting." Sabine told her. "And I'm scared. I'm scared that the body they found is going to be Marinette and I can't...Marinette can't be dead. She just can't be dead, Alya. She can't be."_

_Alya pulled the woman into her arms, embracing her tightly as she began to break down again. Alya rubbed her back in comfort, letting a few tears of her own escape. _

_"It's going to be okay." Alya told her. "Whether whoever they found is Marinette or not, I will be here for you. It's going to be okay."_

_Sabine nodded, and together the two women left the restroom and went to sit with Nino and Tom, all four of them held onto each others hands tightly. Praying to whatever god out there that the body they found wasn't Marinette._

_They didn't know how long they waited there anxiously. The longer they went without answers the more anxious they grew, but eventually, an officer came out and walked up to them. They all shot to their feet and met him halfway. _

_"Is it her?" Tom asked quietly, and the officer sighed. _

_"The body found was severely decayed, so it was difficult to test it to see if it was your daughter." He said. "The medical examiner compared the teeth of the body we found to Marinette's dental records...there was no match." He explained. _

_"So, it's not her?" Nino asked, and the officer shook his head._

_"No." He said. "It's not her."_

_Sabine jumped for joy and hugged Tom tightly, and Nino and Alya shared an embrace. The officer left them to get back to the lab seeing as how he now had a murder to solved while the medical examiners worked on trying to identify the victim, and Alya, Nino, Sabine and Tom all merged into a group hug. There were tears everywhere, but overall, they were thrilled that the body wasn't Marinette. That fact alone restored the hope that she was still out there alive somewhere. _

_All they had to do was find her. _

* * *

Late into the night, hours after Tom and Sabine had gone to sleep, Marinette and Adrien quickly transformed into Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc and took to the rooftops of Paris. They ran in the direction of Le Sante Prison with only one goal in mind. Get inside.

They made it to the prison within fifteen minutes and Lady Misfortune used her yoyo to break the lock on the front door, scoffing when no alarm went off.

"Pathetic." She said as they walked inside. They stalked quietly down the halls and rounded a corner, only to come face to face with a guard. When the guard saw them, he immediately went to talk into his walkie talkie.

"Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are in the building, I need back up. I repeat, Lady Mis-"

He never finished his sentence, for Chat Blanc extended his staff and wacked him on the head, rendering the guard unconscious. The two villains walked over to where he laid on the ground, and Lady Misfortune knelt down to take his keycard from where it was clipped on his pocket.

"Hey, would you look at that." She said, showing the keycard to Chat Blanc. "Somebody's got all access security clearance. Well, isn't it our lucky night?"

The villains smirked at each other and took off down the hallway and followed a map that Chat Blanc had snatched to the cellblock unit they needed to get to. Once they got there, Lady Misfortune used the keycard to get in and the two villains walked into the blacked out unit stealthily. Chat Blanc used his night vision to guide them down the unit. They walked by all the cells with sleeping prisoners inside until they made it to the cell they were looking for.

They opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind them and locking it. Chat Blanc walked over to the window and opened the curtains so that the moonlight came in through the small window and hit the prisoners eyes, causing them to wake up from the sudden disturbance. The prisoner sat up in their cot and rubbed their eyes before turning, and jumping when they saw two people standing in their cell and looking down at them.

"Lady Misfortune? Chat Blanc?" The prisoner said in confusion. Chat Blanc cocked his head to the side and smirked maniacally at the prisoner.

"Hello, father."

* * *

**A/N: So...its been a hot minute. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Father?" The prisoner, Gabriel Agreste, repeated. "I'm not your-"

The smirk on Chat Blanc's face grew as it all clicked in the mans head, and he looked up at the villain in horror.

"Adrien?" He asked, and Chat Blanc leaned down so they were face to face.

"Surprise." He said darkly, smiling evilly at his father.

"No, it's not possible." Gabriel said. "There's no way you were Chat Noir."

"Aw, father, I'm hurt." Chat Blanc said, standing back up to his full height. "You don't think I was superhero material? You certainly thought I was _villain_ material."

Gabriel looked down from his son, and if the two villains didn't know any better, they'd say Gabriel looked like he felt guilty.

"Which, by the way, was probably the _best_ thing you've ever done for me." Chat Blanc said. "I've never been better than I am now, and it's all because of _you. _You fixed us."

"No, this isn't right." Gabriel said. "Adrien was never supposed to be corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Chat Blanc asked with a scoff and a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You sound like the heroes."

"Heroes?" Gabriel asked.

"God, do they _not_ keep you in the loop in here?" Lady Misfortune asked. "The _Guardian_, Master Fu, gave Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire and Chloe Bourgeois the Miraculouses of the Turtle, Fox and Bee to keep. He thinks they're capable of capturing us so that he can 'cleanse us', but it's been six years and they haven't even come _close _taking us down."

"Well, only _we_ know the part about their civilian identities." Chat Blanc added on. "The public knows them as-"

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee." Gabriel finished for him. "Yes, I remember them."

Lady Misfortune hummed, "So you're not _completely_ clueless." She said. "That's good."

"May I ask _why _you're both here?" Gabriel asked. "I can't imagine it's for a friendly visit."

"You'd be right about that, father." Chat Blanc said, twirling his staff in his hand. "We need some information."

"Information?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes." Lady Misfortune said, stalking towards Gabriel's cot.

"Tell me Gabriel," She smirked. "How is Lila Rossi doing?"

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here?" Carapace asked as he, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge crouched on the roof across the street from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery that night. "You do realize we can see them tomorrow?"

"This isn't about seeing Marinette and Adrien." Rena Rouge said. "This is about making sure Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc don't try anything funny."

"So, we're guard dogs?" Queen Bee asked, and Rena Rouge sighed.

"Essentially, yes." She nodded. "But this needs to be done so we can protect our friends."

"I wasn't complaining." Queen Bee said. "I was making an observation. So, which one of us brought snacks?"

"Why would we need snacks?" Carapace asked.

"Well, if this is a stake out of sorts then that means we're going to be here for a while, and I haven't eaten since dinner." Queen Bee said. "Get off my back, Lahiffe."

"I was just asking a question-"

"Okay, both of you shut up." Rena shushed them. "I'm trying to listen."

"Listen to what?" Queen Bee asked.

"Shh!" Rena shushed her, and Queen Bee mouthed "Okay, fine." in reply. Rena regained her focus and continued to listen, her ears flicked and her eyes snapped open.

"I don't hear Marinette and Adrien inside."

* * *

"Lila Rossi?" Gabriel asked, and Lady Misfortune nodded.

"We know she visits you." She said. "In fact, she's your _only_ visitor."

Lady Misfortune leaned down and came nose to nose with Gabriel.

"Any particular reason why?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Gabriel sighed and Lady Misfortune rose back to her full height.

"Miss Rossi is the one who keeps me updated on, well, the two of you." He explained. Chat Blanc extended his staff and held it threateningly near Gabriel's throat.

"You've been having her _spy _on us?" He asked.

"So you _are_ kept in the loop after all." Lady Misfortune thought aloud, and Gabriel nodded.

"How come we've never seen her around?" Chat Blanc asked, and now it was Gabriel's turn to smirk.

"She's just that good at her job, I guess." He told them. Chat Blanc held eye contact with him for a minute before retracting his staff down to it's original size and placing it in it's holster on his back.

"Well, could you give us an address?" Lady Misfortune asked.

"Why do you need her address?" Gabriel asked her, and Lady Misfortune rolled her eyes.

"Because we need her." She said. "_Duh_."

Gabriel went to speak, but a loud alarm began blaring all throughout the prison and large red lights began flashing.

"I guess they finally found that guard." Chat Blanc said, and shared a chuckle with Lady Misfortune. Gabriel watched Chat Blanc with steady eyes, only one thought in his mind.

What had he done to his son?

* * *

"What do you mean you don't hear Marinette and Adrien inside?" Carapace asked.

"I _mean _I only hear Tom and Sabine sleeping." Rena explained. "I can't hear Marinette and Adrien _breathing, _I can't hear their _heart beats, _I can't hear them at _all._"

The heroes said nothing else after that, instead they shared a look before leaping over onto Marinette's balcony and entering her room through her sky light.

They dropped down onto her loft bed, and just like they feared...

Neither Marinette or Adrien were there.

"This isn't good." Queen Bee said. "This really isn't good."

"Do you think Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc came before we got here?" Carapace asked.

"Do we wake Tom and Sabine up and tell them?" Queen Bee asked.

"Absolutely not. Are you crazy?" Rena Rouge said. "We can't just tell them that the daughter they lost has potentially been kidnapped again."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Carapace asked.

"I-" Rena went to speak, but her flute beeped. He grabbed it from it's place on her back and slid it open, her eyes widened. "It looks like we're going to have to wait to figure that part out. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc have broken into Le Sante Prison."

Queen Bee's eyes widened. "Isn't that the prison-"

"Where Gabriel Agreste is serving his sentence?" Rena finished for her, putting her flute back on her back. "Yes."

"Are they trying to break him out?" Carapace asked, and Rena Rouge blew out a puff of air.

"We'll find out when we get there." She said, and the three heroes climbed back out of Marinette's trap door and got back up onto her balcony.

They leapt away from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and ran into the night towards Le Sante Prison, all three of them completely unbeknownst to the two Kwamis sleeping beside their respective Miraculouses inside the drawer of Marinette's vanity.

* * *

When Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace arrived on the scene, there were police cars with their lights flashing surrounding the prison, as well as an ambulance out front that had two paramedics loading a guard on gurney into the back of the rig.

"Captain Allard!" Rena Rouge called when she saw the captain, and he turned to face her, looking relieved that they were there. "What happened to that guard?"

"Uh, it looks like blunt force trauma to the head." He told them. "He's unconscious, but the paramedics believe he may have a severe concussion because the amount of bruising suggests that he was hit pretty hard."

"It was probably Chat Blanc." Carapace said. "He uses his staff on people more than Lady Misfortune uses her yoyo."

"Are they still inside?" Rena asked, and Captain Allard sighed.

"We don't know." He told them. "But we've got the prison on lock down and we've got officers at every entry and exit point. If they _are _still in there, they won't be getting back out."

"Okay, I _like _your plan." Queen Bee said. "There's just one problem."

The sound of crumbling concrete caught their attention, and everyone turned to where the sound was coming from. One of the walls began turning black and then it crumbled into black dust before their eyes, revealing Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc on the other side of the wall.

"You forgot about Chat Blanc's cataclysm." Queen Bee finished as Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune exited the prison from their homemade exit. Chat Blanc whistled nonchalantly and spun his tail lazily in his hand. The villains stopped when they got outside and looked at the officers out there waiting with their guns held at the ready.

"Would you look at that, m'lady?" Chat Blanc said. "They brought the whole force out here to see us."

"And our friends are here!" Lady Misfortune added. "Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee. It's good to see you again."

"Where are they?!" Rena Rouge asked, and the villains seemed to be genuinely confused.

"You're gonna have to clarify who you're talking about little fox, because we have no clue." Chat Blanc said.

"Oh don't play dumb." Rena snapped. "Marinette and Adrien aren't at home like they should be. So, I'll ask again, _where are they_?"

Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry little fox," Chat Blanc said, and Rena Rouge glared at the nickname. "but I'm afraid m'lady and I can't take credit this time for Marinette and Adrien not being where they're supposed to be."

"Although, it would be funny if we _had _taken them again." Lady Misfortune said. "But, we told you we'd leave them alone...for now at least."

Rena lost her patience with the villains and charged at them. She tackled Lady Misfortune to the ground and pinned her down.

"You bitch!" She screamed. "I _know_ you took them again. Where the _hell _are they?!"

Lady Misfortune just laughed at the hero, and Rena saw red. She grabbed her flute off her back and whacked Lady Misfortune across the face with it.

"Rena!" Carapace exclaimed.

Rena Rouge ignored his call and hit Lady Misfortune multiple times in the face, and the villains laughter continued to get more and more maniacal as the more Rena hit her. Blood was dripping from the villains mouth and nose, but she didn't care. She was having her fun with Rena Rouge.

"Hey, greenie." Chat Blanc called. "Control your fox, will ya?"

"If you're so worried about your _lady_ why don't _you _do something?" Queen Bee snapped, and Chat Blanc just smiled at her.

"She can handle herself just fine." He said.

And he was right. As Rena Rouge brought her flute up to hit Lady Misfortune again, the villain in question freed her hands from where Rena had been pinning them with her legs and when Rena came down with the flute, Lady Misfortune grasped onto it and pushed back against Rena Rouge's advances. They locked eyes, and whereas Rena had a scowl on her face and was struggling against Lady Misfortune's strength, the villain below her had an evil smirk on her face and didn't blink once as she kept eye contact with the hero. Eventually, Lady Misfortune overpowered Rena Rouge and sent her flying backwards off of her and to the concrete.

Rena Rouge quickly got back up on her feet and lunged for the villain again, only to be held back by Carapace.

"Let me go!" Rena shouted. "Let me go, now!"

"Rena, calm down!" Carapace exclaimed.

"It seems your fox has gone a little crazy there, greenie." Chat Blanc said, stepping forward. The police officers surrounding them all cocked their guns, and Chat Blanc smirked.

"What?" He asked. "You're gonna shoot me? Go ahead, I'd _love _to see you try."

Chat Blanc turned to the heroes, and scoffed.

"As much as you believe we took your friends again Rena, we didn't." He told the fox themed hero. "Sorry to disappoint."

Rena grunted and was finally able to get herself out of Carapace's grasp.

"Rena, no!" Queen Bee yelled, but Rena Rouge ignored her and charged at the white clad villain, holding her flute at the ready. She leapt into the air and went to swing her flute at Chat Blanc, but he swiftly dodged her hit and grabbed a hold of her after she landed back on her feet. He grabbed her weapon from her hand and tossed it to Lady Misfortune, who caught it with ease and twirled it in a taunting fashion at the hero.

Chat Blank grabbed ahold of Rena's arms and pinned them behind her back, pulling her closer so she was pressed up against him. When Carapace, Queen Bee and the police went to advance towards the villains, Lady Misfortune stepped forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you." She said, putting her hand on her yoyo as a threat. "You take one step further and I conjure up a Lucky Charm that will make your night hell."

"You know Rena," Chat Blanc whispered menacingly into Rena Rouge's ear as she struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail. "You are _really_ starting to _piss me off_."

With that said, Chat Blanc placed one of his hands above Rena's chest and then brought his hand down, slashing her collar bone with his claws.

Rena Rouge let out a blood curdling scream as he tore through her suit and sliced through her skin.

"RENA!" Carapace and Queen Bee shouted.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the two heroes as Chat Blanc released Rena Rouge from his grasp and she fell first to her knees, and then to the side. Lady Misfortune threw the heroes flute down beside her and smirked alongside Chat Blanc. Then, the two villains disappeared into the night as Carapace and Queen Bee ran towards where Rena laid on the concrete.

"Rena." Carapace knelt down beside her and cradled her head in his lap. Her breathing was quick and ragged, she had blood spilling out the corners of her mouth.

"Cara-pa-pace." She stammered, and looked down at the giant scratch on her chest, wincing in pain as she moved.

"You're going to be okay." He told her.

"Carapace, Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are getting away." Queen Bee said.

"Then let them!" Carapace exclaimed. "There will be other opportunities to get them. Right now, we have to get help for Rena."

"Carapace, is there anything we can do?" Captain Allard asked, and the green clad hero shook his head.

"No." He told him. "No, we've got her. Thank you, though."

Captain Allard pursed his lips and nodded, stepping back. Carapace scooped Rena up into his arms and held her tight.

"Rena, apply as much pressure as you can to the wound. It will help control the bleeding." He told her, and she did as he said.

"We've got to get her to Master Fu." Queen Bee said quietly, and Carapace nodded.

"Let's go." He said. "Hold on, Rena."

They leapt away from the prison and onto the rooftops of Paris, sprinting the entire way to Master Fu's shop.

* * *

Queen Bee opened the door to Master Fu's shop and she and Carapace hurried inside.

"Master Fu!" He cried out, and Queen Bee hurried to one of the back room where she knew Master Fu's bedroom was.

"Master Fu!" She exclaimed, bursting into the room and startling the old man awake.

"Queen Bee?" He questioned. "What is it?"

"It's Rena." She said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Ch-Chat Blanc he-"

"Say no more." Master Fu said, getting out of bed and following the bee themed super heroine down the hall to the main room, where Carapace sat beside a profusely bleeding Rena Rouge.

Carapace saw Master Fu and shot to his feet. "Chat Blanc clawed her." He said. "She-she won't stop bleeding and I-"

"It's okay, Carapace." Master Fu said. "You did the right thing. You brought her here, and now I can fix her."

Carapace glanced back at Rena and then back to Master Fu.

"Do not worry, she will be okay." Master Fu told him. "I promise."

Carapace sighed and nodded before stepping aside and letting Master Fu walk over to where Rena laid on the matted area of the front room.

Trixx forced Rena's transformation to drop and fell down beside a now unconscious Alya. Carapace and Queen Bee dropped their transformations and let their Kwamis tend to their injured companion while Master Fu worked on Alya.

"She'll be okay." Chloe said as they watched Master Fu begin to chant and wave his hands over Alya's injury.

"I can't lose her, Chloe." Nino said. "I can't."

"Hey, you _won't lose her_." Chloe said, making him turn to face her and lock eyes with her. "Master Fu is going to heal her and she's going to be _just fine_, okay?"

Nino nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek. Chloe smiled sadly at him and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Nino squeezed back, showing her that he appreciated the gesture and together they watched as Master Fu continued working on Alya.

* * *

"We need to talk to Marinette and Adrien and see if they know anything." Carapace said to Chloe the next morning. "I don't want to risk what happened to Alya possibly happening again."

"Nino, Alya said we shouldn't talk to them, remember?" Chloe reminded him. "They've been through enough."

"I thought you agreed with _me_ on this one?" Nino asked.

"I _do_." Chloe told him. "I think Marinette and Adrien might know more than they even _realize_, but Alya said-"

"Alya isn't here, Chloe." Nino said. "She's at Master Fu's in a coma until her injury heals. An injury _caused_ by Chat Blanc and Lady Misfortune. We _need_ to cleanse them so stuff like this doesn't happen to more people."

Chloe pursed her lips and sighed. "You're right. We need to talk to them as soon as possible."

Nino nodded and looked out the window.

"We'll go tonight."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write more, but I think this is a good place to leave off. **

**Review maybe?**

**Also, I literally wrote this entire chapter today. Be proud of me. **

**~Charlotte**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The moon hung high in the night sky of Paris, and the stars twinkled all around it. A light breeze blew through the city that rustled the leaves in the trees.

Carapace and Queen Bee dropped down on the roof of the house across the street from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and looked over to Marinette's balcony. The two heroes had checked back at the bakery earlier that morning and found Marinette and Adrien asleep, and since they had checked on them in their superhero personas and technically weren't supposed to know they had even been gone at all the previous night, they couldn't ask the pair where they had gone.

Queen Bee bit her lip nervously. "Are we really doing this?" She asked. "We could just _talk_ to them and ask them if they know anything. We don't have to go the whole nine yards."

"No, we have to do this." Carapace said. "They need to understand the true extent of what's going on. They need to understand that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are more than just a couple of villains who kidnapped them and held them hostage for six years."

Queen Bee sighed and nodded. "You're right. Again."

"Hey," He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're nervous about doing this, but it will all be okay."

Queen Bee pursed her lips and nodded, sighing through her nose. "I hope you're right." She said.

"Let's go get them." Carapace said and they leapt over onto Marinette's balcony, landing with soft thuds and making their way over to the skylight.

They knelt down beside the skylight and looked down into Marinette's bedroom, where they saw Marinette and Adrien sleeping peacefully. The two heroes shared a look before Carapace reached down and knocked on the skylight.

Down inside the bedroom, Marinette stirred upon hearing the noise. Another knock came, and this time Marinette opened her eyes with the intent of telling whoever or whatever was making the knocking noise to go away, but stopped herself when she caught sight of Queen Bee and Carapace looking down at her from her skylight.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself, and watched as Queen Bee pointed to Adrien, who laid asleep beside her. Marinette got the message she was trying to get across, and turned to begin shaking Adrien awake.

"Adrien." She whispered as she shook him. "Adrien, wake up."

Adrien stirred for a few moments before slowly opening his eyes and then immediately sitting up upon seeing Queen Bee and Carapace.

"What's going on?" He asked her, and Marinette shrugged with a shake of her head.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Should we go up and talk to them?" Adrien asked.

"Well, that's _probably_ why they're here." Marinette told him. Adrien sighed, and shrugged.

"Then let's go." He said, and together they stood on the bed to head outside. Queen Bee and Carapace stepped aside, and Adrien opened the skylight. He climbed out first and then reached down and helped Marinette climb up.

"Woah, what happened?" Queen Bee asked upon seeing the large bruise on the right side of Marinette's face. Marinette cupped that side of her face with her hand and looked down to her feet.

"Oh, Adrien and I went out for a walk last night and I fell." She told her, and let out a laugh. "I actually tripped on a crack in the sidewalk."

"You must have fallen pretty hard." Carapace spoke up. "That's a pretty nasty bruise."

"She did." Adrien told them. "I tried to catch her, but she fell pretty fast."

There was a short moment of silence before Marinette cleared her throat. "So, uh, is there a certain reason you two are here?"

"And...where's Rena Rouge?" Adrien asked. "You three are always together."

"You mean you guys haven't heard?" Queen Bee asked.

"Heard what?" Marinette asked.

"Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc broke into Le Sante Prison last night, and-"

"Wait." Adrien cut Carapace off. "Le Sante Prison? Isn't that where my father is serving his sentence?"

Queen Bee nodded. "Yes." She told him, and Adrien's shoulders grew tense.

"What happened?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"Security cameras caught the two of them using a keycard they stole from a guard to get into his cell, but they didn't break him out." Carapace explained. "They spoke to him for a few minutes, but no audio was picked up. Then, a few minutes after the alarms started going off they took off. They made it outside, but we were there waiting for them."

"Did you get them?" Marinette asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. Carapace sighed and shook his head, pursing his lips.

"No, we didn't." He told her. "We couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Adrien asked.

"Chat Blanc hurt Rena Rouge." Queen Bee told them. "That's why she's not with us."

"Is she okay?" Marinette asked, and Queen Bee smiled softly at her.

"She's recovering." She replied. "We don't know how long it will be until she's back on her feet."

"All of this with Rena Rouge is actually part of the reason we came here." Carapace told them.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, and the two heroes shared a look before facing them once more.

"There's something you guys need to know." Carapace told them. "We need you to come with us."

"Where?" Marinette asked, and Queen Bee pursed her lips.

"We can't tell you the exact location." She told her. "We just need you to trust us, okay?"

Marinette and Adrien shared a look with one another before nodding.

"Okay." Marinette said.

"Alright, let's get going." Carapace said. He picked Adrien up while Queen Bee got Marinette. "Close your eyes and make sure you hold on tight, okay?"

Marinette and Adrien nodded and closed their eyes, then Queen Bee and Carapace took off into the night with Marinette and Adrien on their backs.

* * *

"Okay, you guys can open your eyes now." Carapace told them after a few minutes. Marinette and Adrien opened their eyes after being placed back on their feet and looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked.

"We can't tell you, remember?" Queen Bee told her. "Since Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are still out there, there's still a chance that they'll take you again, and if you knew where we are and how we got here, they could make you tell them and use it to their advantage."

"And then Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and I would be at constant risk of an attack." Carapace piped in.

"Well, _wherever _we are," Adrien said. "Why did you bring us here? You said there was something that we needed to know."

"Yes." Queen Bee said. "Follow us."

Carapace and Queen Bee turned and began walking down a long hallway, and Marinette and Adrien followed along behind them until they stopped in front of a door. Carapace opened the door and lead them inside, closing the door behind them as they entered the room.

"Oh my god, Alya!" Marinette shrieked when she saw her best friend laying unconscious in a bed in the middle of the room. She ran over to the bed with Adrien not far behind her.

"Shh! You guys have to be quiet." Queen Bee told them. "We aren't the only ones here, and if the other person here knew we were doing this he would _not _be happy."

"What happened to her?" Marinette asked, tears glistened in her bright blue eyes.

"Chat Blanc hurt her last night." Carapace said, a slight waver in his voice.

"But you said that he and Lady Misfortune were at Le Sante Prison last night." Marinette countered. "You never said anything about Alya getting hurt!"

"Yes, I did." Queen Bee told her. "I said that Chat Blanc hurt Rena Rouge."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Marinette exclaimed. "Alya and Rena Rouge are two different-"

Marinette's eyes went wide and she turned away from the two heroes to face Alya, studying her face.

"...people." She finished her sentence, disbelief on her face as she seemed to come to a realization. She turned back to face Queen Bee and Carapace.

"_Alya_ is Rena Rouge?" She asked, and Queen Bee and Carapace nodded.

"I mean, I guess if you think about it, it makes sense." Adrien said, and Marinette nodded, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"There's something else you guys need to know." Carapace told them. "It's actually something...that we need to show you."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look before looking back to the heroes, giving them the go, and so they did.

"Wayzz," Carapace sighed. "Shell off."

"Pollen, buzz off." Queen Bee said, and in flashes of green and yellow, their transformations fell, revealing the faces that lied beneath their masks.

"Nino? Chloe?" Adrien said in disbelief. "_You two _are Queen Bee and Carapace?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, nodding. "We didn't think it was right for us to keep this from you guys anymore. We felt like you deserved the truth."

"Alya isn't going to be happy when she wakes up and finds out we went against her wishes, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Nino said.

"What do you mean when she wakes up?" Marinette asked. "Isn't she just asleep?"

"Well, yes and no." Nino told her. "There's a man who looks after all of the Miraculouses, and that same man is the one who had to perform a healing spell on Alya after Chat Blanc hurt her. The spell has her in a coma until the injury heals."

"How long will it take for it to heal?" Adrien asked, and Nino shrugged.

"Anywhere from three days to a week." He replied. "We really don't know."

"Until then, it's just the two of us against Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc." Chloe said.

"Which is another reason why we brought you here." Nino told them. "Alya was against asking you guys, but we've hit a dead end."

"Hit a dead end?" Adrien asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have an _idea _of what we think Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc might be up to, but all we have really are hunches." Chloe explained. "You guys were with them for six years, so we have to ask: Do you know _anything_ about what Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are planning?"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged nervous glances with one another before facing them again.

"We do know something." Adrien confessed. "We didn't say anything at first because we didn't think it would be all that significant, but since Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc broke _into _prison to speak with my father, I'm starting to think the opposite."

"What is it?" Nino asked, and Marinette answered.

"You may want to talk with Lila Rossi."

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

"I am _so_ getting that bitch back for what she did to my face." Marinette said as she examined the bruise on her right cheek. "It's going to take a whole lot of concealer to hide this from Tom and Sabine."

"Well, don't worry about it now." Adrien told her. "We have someone to go see, remember?"

"Right." She said. "I guess we should get going then."

They called on their transformations and took off, making sure to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't be seen and possibly confronted by the heroes. They moved stealthily in between buildings and through different alleyways. They ran all throughout the city until they made it to the apartment complex they were looking for. Chat Blanc used his staff to project them up to the floor they needed to get to, and Lady Misfortune used her yoyo to break the window at the end of the long hall of apartments.

They two villains entered the hallway and Chat Blanc retracted his staff before placing it on his back. Lady Misfortune used her yoyo to break the security cameras surveying the hall as they made their way down to Lila Rossi's apartment.

After breaking all the cameras, they two villains walked up to the door that read "5J" and, to humor themselves, knocked. There was the sound of feet shuffling around inside, and eventually they heard the sound of the door unlocking and then swinging open to reveal Lila Rossi.

"Lady Misfortune. Chat Blanc." She greeted them. "What brings you by?"

Chat Blanc chuckled. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's just you're the only person who doesn't cower in fear upon seeing us. I don't know, that's just funny to me."

"Ignore him." Lady Misfortune told her. "Would it be okay if we came in? It appears that we have some things to discuss."

Lila smirked at the villains, opened the door more and stepped aside.

"Come on in."

* * *

"Lila Rossi?" Nino asked. "Why would we need to talk to her."

"Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc found out that not only was Lila a 'fan' of Gabriel Agreste, but they were actually working together." Marinette explained. "She would purposely create situations that would cause people to get akumatized to give Gabriel more chances to try and retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

"Well, when they were still Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien added. "Now that they've been..._corrupted_...things are different."

"They talked about wanting to work with Lila." Marinette said. "Wanting to get her to help them execute their plan. We never really heard what the plan was, but we know it can't be anything good."

"Wait, Lila was _working_ with Gabriel?" Nino asked, and Marinette and Adrien nodded. "Why wasn't she ever arrested for her involvement?"

"Gabriel never gave her up." Marinette said, shrugging. "They're partnership was kept well under wraps."

"If it was such a big secret though and nobody knew about it, then how did Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc find out about it?" Chloe asked, and the pair shrugged.

"We don't know." Adrien said. "Maybe they talked to Nathalie? She knew about it I'm sure, seeing as she was helping my father too."

"I thought Nathalie was in prison too?" Nino asked, and Adrien nodded.

"She was." He said. "I heard Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc talking about her getting released for good behavior or something."

"Why would she be relea- you know what? I'm not even gonna bother." Chloe said, and then sighed. "So, now we have to try and find not only Lila, but Nathalie too?"

"It would seem so." Marinette said.

"Okay, that might be a little hard, but it's nothing we can't handle." Nino said. "Thank you guys, for telling us."

"Anything to get Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc fixed." Adrien said with a nod.

"We should probably get you two back home." Chloe said. "You need sleep."

As if on cue, Marinette yawned. "That's probably a good idea." She said, and Chloe and Nino called on their transformations. Then, they had Marinette and Adrien close their eyes once more as they brought them back to Marinette's house.

They bid goodbye to their friends and then took off once more into the cool Parisian night, completely unaware of the huge mistake they had just made.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is SO SHORT, but I wanted to leave it on this cliffhanger. Hehe. Don't hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm going to try my hardest to make this chapter more than four thousand words like I originally did when I first started writing this story. I hate that I keep making them so short. **

**Also, there will be some slight NSFW content in his chapter so if you're under the age of 16 I would suggest skipping over that part when it comes up.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"It's official." Chloe said. "We suck."

"We don't _suck_." Nino sighed.

"We've been trying to find where Lila lives for the last three days, and we haven't found anything." Chloe said.

"Well, Lila is probably good at keeping a low profile." Nino suggested. "Especially if she and Gabriel are still in contact."

"What makes you think she and Gabriel are still in contact?" Chloe asked him.

"Think about it." Nino began. "Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc broke _into_ the prison that Gabriel is in, yet they _didn't_ break him out. So, why else would they go there to see him?"

"To get information about Lila." Chloe said as it all clicked in her head, and Nino nodded.

"She and Gabriel have to still be in contact, and if that's the case, then Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are already one step ahead of us." He said

"So, what do we do?" Chloe asked, and Nino pursed his lips, a hesitant look on his face.

"We may need to call in a favor."

* * *

_Three Days Ago_

"What happened to your face?" Lila asked Lady Misfortune after closing the door to her apartment and turning to face the two villains before her. Lady Misfortune rolled her eyes.

"Rena Rouge happened." She spat bitterly. "I've gotta give that girl credit. She can hit hard with that flute of hers."

Lila pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "I never liked her." She said. "Then again, I've never liked _any_ of those pesky heroes."

"I hear you." Chat Blanc said. "They're always in the way."

Lila hummed, "And to think you two used to be like them."

"Ugh, thanks for the painful reminder." Lady Misfortune said with a roll of her eyes.

"So," Lila said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You said we have some things to discuss?"

"Ah, yes." Chat Blanc said. "You see, we know you are still in contact with Gabriel Agreste."

"Right." She said. "You two broke into the prison to talk to him. Which, by the way, was really impressive."

"Thank you." Lady Misfortune said. "We try."

"Now, getting back to business." Chat Blanc said. "We're going to need your help with something."

"You?" Lila asked, pointing to the both of them. "You need _my_ help?"

The two villains nodded, and a smirk spread across Lila's face.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Chloe said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Nino asked.

"Nino, I'm not going to exploit my _father_ to get information on Lila!" Chloe retorted. "There has to be another way."

"Okay, now you sound like Alya." He said. "Who, in case you've forgotten, is still in a coma recovering from what Chat Blanc did to her. They need to be _stopped_ Chloe! Before they can hurt anyone else, and that is _exactly _what they're going to do if they get to Lila before we do. I don't want to involve your dad either, but what else can we do?"

They held eye contact for a few seconds before Chloe finally caved in.

"Ugh, fine." She sighed. "But this is the _only time_ we use him to get information. Got it?"

"Of course." Nino agreed with a nod, and Chloe pursed her lips.

"If we want to stay on top of things, we should probably go now." She said. "As far as I know he isn't busy around this time of the day."

"Okay, then let's get going." Nino said, and Chloe nodded. They called on their transformations and left Nino's house, running along the rooftops to get to Mayor Bourgeois' office. They dropped down onto the roof of a building across the street from the city hall and looked into his office. Sure enough, he wasn't busy, just as Chloe said.

They leapt over to the balcony outside the double doors of his office and went inside. Andre Bourgeois looked up upon hearing the door open and was surprised to see the two heroes standing in his office.

"Carapace, Queen Bee." He said, standing from his desk chair. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually, there is Mister Bourgeois." Carapace said, stepping forward. "We need to find someone. Lila Rossi."

"Lila Rossi?" Mayor Bourgeois asked, and Carapace nodded. "What for?"

"It's better if you don't know." Queen Bee spoke up. "For your own safety. All we need is for you to give us her address and we'll get out of your hair."

"Has Lila done something wrong?" Andre asked, and Carapace pursed his lips.

"No. Not yet at least." He told him. "We believe that Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are going to use her for something, but that's all we can tell you. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."

Andre seemed to be thinking something over before grabbing the phone on his desk and dialing a number. It rang a couple times before somebody on the other line answered.

"Yes, hello, this is Andre Bourgeois." Andre greeted the person on the other line. "I'm going to need any housing records you have of a Miss Lila Rossi sent over to my office immediately. Okay, thank you."

He hung up the phone and looks back to the heroes.

"Someone is on their way to drop them off." He told them, and the two heroes nodded.

"Thank you, Mister Bourgeois." Queen Bee thanked him, and Andre nodded.

"Anything to help you guys out." He said. "I want to see Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc purified as much as everyone else in this city, and if I can do something to help you achieve that, I will."

"We appreciate it, sir." Carapace said. "More than you'll ever know."

Andre nodded, and then a knock sounded on the door. Andre called for them to come in, and in walked a woman with a folder of files in her hand. She noticed Queen Bee and Carapace standing there, and was going to ask about it, but thought the better of it and simply left the office. Closing the door behind her.

Andre sat down in his desk chair and opened the file folder. He flipped through pages and skimmed them over for Lila's current address, and he finally found it.

"It says here that she currently resides in Residence Jeanne d'Arc, in apartment '5J'." He told them, closing the file folder and setting it down on his desk.

"Thank you, Mayor Bourgeois." Queen Bee said. "You've been a big help."

"It was no problem." Andre told them, and the two heroes simply nodded before turning and leaving the way they came. Andre watched them leave with a proud smile on his face.

"It was no problem at all, Chloe."

* * *

Queen Bee and Carapace climbed in through the window at the end of the hall of the 'J' floor and slid it shut behind them. They walked down the hallway until they found the door that read "5J" and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open and revealed a very shocked Lila Rossi.

"Queen Bee? Carapace?" She said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Lila, we need to talk to you." Queen Bee said, her tone urgent. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course." She said, stepping aside for them to walk inside. The two heroes walked into her apartment, and Lila smirked as she closed the door.

"Make yourselves at home."

* * *

_Three Days Ago_

"I'm not gonna lie," Lila said. "That's a pretty genius plan."

"I know, right?" Lady Misfortune said.

"But," Lila continued. "How can I trust you?"

Chat Blanc smirked. "You can't." He told her.

"But you have to." Lady Misfortune added. "If you don't, this entire thing blows up in all of our faces, and that is what we want to _avoid_."

"I suppose you're right." Lila said, and Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc stood from where they had been sitting.

"Well, we'll be in touch." Chat Blanc told her. "Oh, and the heroes might be knocking on your door sometime soon. We kind of gave them a tip that you might be involved in what we're planning."

"Oh really?" Lila asked, raising a brow. "And what am I supposed to do when they come and start asking me questions?"

"Just do what you do best." Lady Misfortune shrugged.

"And what is that, exactly?" Lila asked, and Lady Misfortune smirked at her.

"Lie."

* * *

"Is...something wrong?" Lila asked as she joined the two superheroes in her living room. "Where's Rena Rouge? Aren't the three of you always together?"

"Uh, Rena is...recovering from an injury." Carapace said. "She should be back with us soon."

"Oh, that's right!" Lila said. "Chat Blanc clawed her. I heard about it on the news, I am _so_ sorry!"

"Actually, Lila, Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are the reason we're here." Queen Bee said, and Lila furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lila, we know that you were working alongside Gabriel when he was still Hawkmoth." Carapace told her. "And we know that the two of you are _still_ in contact with one another."

"Since Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc didn't break Gabriel out of prison when they broke into it the other night, we figured they had gone to see him to get information about you." Queen Bee explained. "We think Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc want to use you for whatever it is they're planning."

"My time working with Gabriel was...a dark period in my life." Lila told them. "There were things I wanted and...anyway, that time is over with now. I only go to visit Gabriel in prison because my therapist says that confronting him about certain things might help me work through everything."

There was a silence between the two heroes and the girl, Lila cleared her throat.

"Anyway," She said. "It's been almost a week since Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc broke into that prison. If they were going to 'use me' as you put it, I'm sure they would have stopped by already, and they haven't, so I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

"Lila, just because they havent come by yet doesn't mean that they won't." Queen Bee told her, but Lila shrugged her off.

"You honestly think I'm scared of them?" She asked. "I worked with Hawkmoth for Christs sake, those two are nothing compared to him."

"Lila, this is serious-"

"Believe me, I'm aware of the seriousness of the situation, Carapace." Lila cut the hero off. "Don't worry, if they do happen to stop by I'll be sure to scream bloody murder."

"Lila, just-"

"I'm sorry, I actually have somewhere to be." Lila said, checking the time on her phone. "I have to get going. You two can...show yourselves out through the windows or whatever."

With that, Lila put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her pursed, then turned and left her apartment. For a minute, Queen Bee and Carapace just stood their dumbfounded.

"Did you believe a single word she said?" Carapace asked Queen Bee, who shook her head.

"Nope." She said with a shake of her head.

"Neither did I." He said.

"Should we follow her?" Queen Bee asked, and the two heroes shared a look before heading over to one of the windows. They leapt out and Queen Bee swung them up onto the roof of the apartment complex. They looked down into the streets and saw Lila walking down the sidewalk.

"Not so fast, Rossi." Queen Bee muttered, and together she and Carapace followed Lila from the rooftops.

* * *

Marinette collapsed onto her back on her bed as she climbed off of Adrien, their breaths coming out in pants and their chests heaving.

"Should we start working on our end of the plan?" Adrien asked, turning his head to look over at her. She turned her head to lock eyes with him and made a face as she thought about it.

"Well, we don't really have a specific timeline for when this needs to happen." She said. "We can always go ahead and do our part tomorrow. Lila is doing all the dirty work right now, so I say we just lay back and let her do her thing."

"More like _you_ lay back and let her do her thing." Adrien said, beginning to sit up and move down the bed. "Me on the other hand? I'm going to do _my_ dirty work."

"Oh for the love of fuck, you're absolutely ridiculous." She said.

"You love it." He said with a wink, and then got to work. Her breath hitched in her throat and her back arched off the bed.

"Damn right I do."

* * *

"So, we've found Lila, but we're essentially back at square one." Chloe said as she and Nino regrouped with Master Fu at his shop. "We tried following her somewhere to see if it had anything to do with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc like we suspect, but all she did was go to a therapy session."

"I'm not gonna lie, I _genuinely_ thought she was lying when she said she had a therapist." Nino said, and Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry, so did I." She said. "But now this just throws us all off, because what parts of what she told us were the truth and what were lies?"

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourselves, unfortunately." Master Fu told them. "It's difficult dealing with liars."

"We're up against a team of liars and master manipulators." Nino said. "Master, how are we supposed to finally capture Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc and purify them of they just start sending us on a wild goose chase?"

"It's quite simple, actually." Master Fu told them. "Don't let them send you on a wild goose chase."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "How do we even do that?"

"You pay extra close attention to detail." Master Fu said. "Hang on to every single word they say if you ever see them. Analyze their actions, their patterns. Look for hidden meanings in the things they do and say. Get into their mindset enough so you understand them and what they're doing, but not enough so that you actually start to become one of them."

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Nino asked sarcastically, and Chloe let out a sigh.

"How's Alya?" She asked. "Has she gotten any better?"

"It is my hope that she'll wake up before the week is through." Master Fu told them. "However, I am unsure of when she will be able to resume her duties as Rena Rouge. She may need to stay on the sidelines for a little while until she is fully healed."

"Oh, she's not going to like that." Nino said, and Chloe couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"No, she will not." She agreed, and she and Nino rose to their feet. "Well, we'll see you later, Master. We're going over to see Marinette and Adrien for a little while."

Master Fu suddenly got a certain look in eyes that neither Chloe or Nino could pinpoint or name, but brushed it off.

"Have fun." Is all Master Fu said, and they smiled at him before waving goodbye and leaving the shop.

"Master..." Trixx flew over to the old man after Chloe and Nino left. "Master, why don't you just tell them?"

Master Fu sighed. "I can't, Trixx." He said. "They would never believe me."

"You don't know that." Trixx said, and Master Fu nodded.

"Yes, I do." He told the fox like Kwami. "Besides, they just got their friends back. They aren't ready for the entire world to come crashing down on them by finding out their best friends are also their worst enemies."

"But Master, they _aren't _their friends." Trixx reminded him. "Or at least right now they aren't. You know that."

"Marinette and Adrien are good at playing their parts." Master Fu said. "They're giving them their friends back. I will tell them one day, soon, but today...today is not that day."

"Okay, Master." Trixx said, and flew away to go back to the room Alya was in. Master Fu let out a heavy sigh and took a sip of the tea he had.

"One day."

* * *

"Nino! Chloe! What a pleasant surprise!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng said as she answered the knock on the door. "Please, come in."

The older woman stepped aside and opened the door more for them to walk in and closed it behind them as they walked in.

"No Alya?" She asked, and Nino shook his head.

"No, she got roped into the late shift at work, so that's where she is." He told her. "We just stopped by because we wanted to see if Marinette and Adrien wanted to come out to dinner with us. You know, just spend some time together and whatnot?"

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Sabine said. "They're upstairs in Marinette's room. You two can go ahead and go up."

"Thanks." Nino said, and they all smiled at one another. Sabine walked back into the kitchen where she had been beginning to prepare their own dinner, and Chloe and Nino walked up the stairs to Marinette's bedroom. They opened the door ad walked in the rest of the way before letting the door fall shut again. They didn't see Marinette or Adrien as first, but then walked further into the room and looked up on Marinette's loft bed.

"Holy shit!" Chloe exclaimed and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Are they...?" Nino trailed off.

"Naked." Chloe finished for him, unable to stop a light giggle from escaping her.

"Holy shit." Nino said, bewildered.

Marinette, hearing the commotion, slowly opened her tired eyes. Only to shoot up in bed with a surprised squeak when she saw Nino and Chloe standing in her bedroom looking up at her.

"What's going on-oh my god!" Adrien exclaimed when he woke up from feeling the bed jolt and saw Nino and Chloe smiling up at them from on the main level of the bedroom.

"Well, hello to you too." Chloe said.

"Hey guys!" Marinette drew out, scratching her head. "Uh...what's up?"

"Well, we wanted to see if you two wanted to go out to eat with us." Chloe said, and then began muttering to herself. "But it looks like you've both already eaten."

"Uh...sure!" Marinette said, her face red as a tomato. "B-be right down."

"We'll be waiting." Nino said, and he and Chloe left the bedroom to head back downstairs.

"They were in their pajamas so their getting dressed now." Chloe said to Sabine as she and Nino came back down to the main level of the apartment.

"Alrighty." Sabine said as she continued to cook, and Chloe and Nino waited at the bottom of the stairs.

After a few minutes, Marinette and Adrien emerged from Marinette's bedroom. Fully clothed and all put together. Marinette was slinging her purse over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs with Adrien not far behind her.

"We'll be back later, maman." Marinette told her mother, who just nodded.

"Have fun!" She called, and the door to the apartment opened and closed as the group of four friends left and began making their way to the restaurant Nino and Chloe were bringing Marinette and Adrien to.

"So," Nino began after a hostess sat them at a table and took their drink orders. "How long has _that_ been going on exactly?"

"Oh my god, do we have to talk about this?" Marinette asked, a blush quickly spreading across her face.

"Uh, _yes_." Chloe said. "Our friends are shacking up and we wanna know when it started, so go on, spill the beans."

"Uh...since our first day out of the hospital?" Adrien told them, though it sounded more like a question. Nino and Chloe's eyes about popped out of their sockets.

"_That _long?" Nino asked, and the pair nodded sheepishly. "Damn, how did we not notice?"

"Well, it doesn't happen often." Marinette explained. "If either one of us starts to feel...panicky or we start having flashback episodes we...do that to distract each other and keep our minds off of it."

"It's probably not the _healthiest_ way to cope with what happened, but it works for us, so..." Adrien shrugged. "Yeah, that's all there is to it."

"Wow." Chloe said. "I am genuinely shocked. I did not expect that at all."

Marinette laughed nervously and tugged on her hair, a waitress came by and brought their drinks to their table.

"Okay, new topic." Adrien said as the waitress left after taking their meal orders. "How is Alya?"

"She's healing well." Nino reported. "She should hopefully wake up before the weekend, so that's a good thing."

"Is she going to be able to get right back into the swing of things with being Rena Rouge and all?" Marinette asked, making sure to keep her voice low, and Nino pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Not right away." He told her. "She's still going to have to take some time to fully recover before she even thinks about being Rena Rouge again."

"Poor Alya." Marinette said sadly. "I still can't believe that Chat Blanc did that to her."

"He's a villain." Nino said. "That's what they do."

"Have you guys had any luck with finding them or whatever?" Adrien asked, and Chloe shrugged.

"A little." She said. "We have a lead, but she's not cooperating very well."

"She?" Marinette asked. "As in Lila?"

"Uh, yeah." Chloe said. "We went and talked to her today."

"What did she say?" Adrien asked, and Nino scoffed.

"Nothing but a bunch of lies." He said. "Although, I guess we should have expected that given her history."

"So, we're basically right back where we started." Chloe said. "But don't worry. We'll get a break soon. I promise."

Marinette and Adrien smiled sweetly at their friends, a single thought in their minds.

_No you won't_.

"But anyway, let's stray away from the heavy stuff." Nino said. "We brought you guys out because you two really need the time to have fun and enjoy yourselves after not getting to for so long."

"Well, we have you to thank for saving us and giving us the opportunity to have fun and live our lives again." Marinette said.

"Marinette's right." Adrien said. "None of this would have been possible without you, Chloe and Alya. So, thank you. Truly."

"Oh my god, guys stop it. You're gonna make me cry and then my mascara will run." Chloe said, fanning at her eyes. Marinette smiled at the blonde and leaned over to hug her. Chloe hugged her back and when they pulled apart Marinette handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes. Chloe laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking Marinette's hand in her own and squeezing it. Marinette smiled warmly at her and squeezed back.

The waitress came and brought their food, setting their respective plates in front of them. She smiled as she left the table once more to go tend to her other customers, and Nino smiled at the people sitting before him.

"Let's eat."

* * *

**A/N: I DID IT. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE THAN 4,000 WORDS. IM PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**Anyway, review maybe? :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Her injury looks like it's healing well." Master Fu said to Chloe and Nino. "She'll have a pretty nasty scar when she's completely healed, but it will be easy to hide and cover up. I'm hopeful that she'll wake up within the next couple of days."

"That's great." Nino said. '"Thank you, Master Fu."

Master Fu nodded at him and smiled. "You three have done great work these last six years, really, it should be _me_ thanking _you_."

"Well, our work isn't done yet." Chloe said. "We still have to cleanse Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, but hopefully we'll be able to do so soon."

"We've got to get going." Nino said, checking the time on his watch. "We're both going to be late for work."

"Yes, yes, go." Master Fu told them. "You don't want to be late."

Nino and Chloe bid goodbye to the old man, and he simply smiled at them as they left, then let out a sigh and went back to tending to Alya's injury.

"I'm sorry, Alya." He said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "For everything that's going to happen when you finally know the truth."

Alya remained unmoving, her chest moved up and down evenly with her breathing, and Master fu sighed again.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Marinette asked as she, Adrien and her parents walked into the hospital.

"Yes, Marinette." Her dad said. "It's time to get your cast off of your arm."

"It really can't wait another week or two?" She asked.

"Marinette, if the doctor says it's time for the cast to come off, then it's time for the cast to come off." Her mother said.

Marinette huffed and hugged her arms around herself, and Adrien put his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the hospital corridors. She looked up at him and nodded in what Tom and Sabine saw as thanks, but to Marinette and Adrien, it meant something completely different.

_Keep up the good work._

Finally, they were met by Dr. Cantrelle, who smiled and shook hands with all of them.

"It's nice to see you all again." He greeted them. "You ready to finally get that cast off, Marinette?"

Marinette avoided eye contact with the man and nodded, Dr. Cantrelle smiled at her.

"Okay, if you'll al just follow me." He said, and began leading them to an exam room down the hall.

"Alright, Marinette, if you'll just hop up on that exam table right there." Dr. Cantrelle said as they entered the room. "One of our orthopedic attendings should be here any minute."

"Okay." Marinette said casually as she walked over to the exam table and got onto it. Her parents and Adrien sat in the chairs against the wall, and she shared a look with Adrien.

The door to the exam room opened and in stepped who Marinette assumed was the ortho attending.

"Alright, hi there, Marinette. I'm Dr. Alleman." She said. "Let's see about finally getting this cast off, yeah?"

Marinette simply nodded, and Dr. Alleman smiled up at her.

"Can you give me your arm?" She asked, and Marinette slowly held her arm with the cast out to her. She took it gently and looked the casting over briefly before smiling.

"Looks good." She said. "Let's start getting this off now, shall we?"

She reached over to a tray of instruments and grabbed a small, medical handsaw. She pressed a button on the saw so it would whir a couple times to make sure it was working properly, and suddenly, Marinette let out a scream.

"No!" She screamed, turning around on the exam table and leapt off back to the floor, crouching down and hugging her knees to her chest. Rocking back and forth with her eyes clenched shut as her body shivered and she shook her head.

"Marinette!" She heard her parents call out to her, as well as Dr. Cantrelle. "Marinette, it's okay!"

She felt foreign hands on her, and she immediately jumped as if she had been burned and pushed them away.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed, looking up and seeing Dr. Cantrelle with his hand outstretched. He stepped back slowly and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Okay." He said, gently. "Okay."

Marinette's hands went to her head and she tugged on her hair as tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry." She rasped. "I'm sorry it's just...they-..."

"They used saws on us." Adrien spoke up suddenly, and everyone's eyes aside from Marinette's went to him. "It was one of our punishments for if we didn't behave, or do what they said. Or even if they were just having a crappy day."

Adrien sighed and pursed his lips, a somber look on his face.

"Marinette always got the worst of it." He said. "If either one of them would start to come after me she would piss them off so they would be madder at her than they were at me and go after her instead."

Adrien stood from his chair and walked over to where Marinette was on the floor and knelt down beside her, reaching his hands out to touch her.

"Marinette." He said softly, putting his hand on her back. She flinched and went to swat him away but her caught her wrist and had her looking him in the eyes.

They held eye contact in silence for a moment before Adrien released her wrist from his grasp and her ran his fingers gently across her cheek before cupping her face in his hand.

"I know this is scary, and it's bringing back a _lot _of painful memories, but you can't keep that cast on forever." He told her. "So, you and I are going to sit on the exam table, I'm going to sit right next to you and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want while she saws the cast off. You can even cry and scream if you want. Nobody is gonna judge you, okay?"

Marinette blinked up at him with tear filled eyes, and then reluctantly nodded.

"Okay." She rasped.

"Okay." Adrien said, and he helped her stand up. He lead her back over to the exam table and sat down beside her, she let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Alright, are you ready?" Dr. Alleman asked, and Marinette nodded.

"Y-yes." She said, and Dr. Alleman smiled.

"Okay, then." She said, and reached over to grab the saw again. She held down the button to start it up, and Marinette slapped her other hand over Adrien's and grabbed it, squeezing it as tight as she could.

"Alright, let's get started." She said, and she began to saw through Marinette's cast. Marinette laid her head on Adrien's shoulder and shoved her face into the crook of his neck as her breathing became ragged and her anxiety spiked.

"It's okay. It's okay." He said in a soothing voice, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. As the whirring of the saw got louder, Marinette's shoulders got more tense and her body began to shake in Adrien's arms. She let out a strangled sob and began go squeeze Adrien's hand harder.

"It's okay. You're okay." Adrien went on. "I've got you."

Her cries grew louder as Dr. Alleman moved the saw further down Marinette's cast, and her shaking became more vigorous. Then, when she put the saw down and began to actually remove the cast from Marinette's arm, Marinette began to scream. She bit down on Adrien's shoulder to muffle it, and Adrien winced a little, but let her go through with it.

"Okay, all done." Dr. Alleman finally said, and Marinette quickly pulled her arm back and hugged it to her body, sobbing uncontrollably. Her breaths came out fast, and her chest heaved with the amount of air she was taking in per breath.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Adrien cooed. "You did good. You did so good."

"You guys can leave whenever you're ready." Dr. Cantrelle said, and then turned to Tom and Sabine. "I'll call you guys when it's time to set up follow up appointments for the both of them."

Tom and Sabine nodded, and with that Dr. Cantrelle and Dr. Alleman left. Leaving the four of them in the exam room alone, the only sound filling the room being Marinette's cries.

"Marinette," Sabine said, standing from the chair she sat in and walking up to where Marinette and Adrien sat on the exam table. "honey..."

"I'm sorry." Marinette cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out I just-"

"No," Sabine cooed. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's _theirs_."

"Why did this happen to us, mommy?" She asked weakly. "What did we do to deserve it?"

"You didn't deserve it." Tom said, standing and walking over to stand next to Sabine. "What Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc did to you all those years they did just because they felt like it. It was _fun_ to them. You two were nothing more than play things to them, but that's all over now. You're home, you're safe, and I _never_ want the two of you to think that you deserved _anything_ that those two _monsters_ did to you."

"Come on." Sabine said after a minute of silence. "Let's go home and eat. It's nearly lunch time."

Marinette nodded, and got off the exam table with Adrien. They left the hospital silently, and Marinette kept her hand clasped tightly in Adrien's the entire way home.

As Tom drove the car back to the bakery, Marinette and Adrien locked eyes with one another and smirked.

Everything was going _exactly_ how they wanted it to.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her office on her lunch break, peacefully eating a sandwich she had packed when Nino burst through the door.

"Chloe!" He exclaimed, and the blond jumped two feet in the air, her sandwich flying out of her hands and landing on the floor.

"Dammit, Nino!" She grunted, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Get up!" Nino told her. "Get up, we have to go!"

"What is it?" Chloe asked. "Are Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc attacking? My phone didn't go off with any alerts!"

"No, it's not that!" He said.

"Well, then what is it?" She asked. "Spit it out, Lahiffe!"

"Master Fu called!" He said, and Chloe froze.

"What did he say?" She asked, and a smile spread across Nino's face.

"Alya's waking up."

* * *

Nino and Chloe burst through the door of Master Fu's shop, and he was waiting for them down the hall.

"Is she okay?" Nino asked. "One hundred percent okay?"

"She's still a little weak, but yes." Master Fu told him. "She's okay."

Nino grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly, thrusting the door open and entering the room with Chloe close behind him.

He stopped in his tracks and smiled when he saw Alya sitting up in the bed and smiling weakly back at him.

"Hey, stranger." She rasped, and Chloe and Nino smiled and rushed over to her.

"Oh, my god." Nino hugged her close and chuckled into her shoulder. When he pulled back, he kissed her. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, careful." She said, wincing. "I'm still not completely healed up yet."

"Sorry! Sorry." He apologized, backing off.

"No, no, it's okay." She said, smiling up at him. "I'm okay."

Nino nodded wiped the tears he realized had pooled in his eyes, and Alya cupped his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry you big baby." She said. "If you cry, then I'm gonna cry."

"Sorry." Nino said, and Alya turned to face Chloe who was smiling down at her.

"Hey, Chlo." She said, reaching her hand out for Chloe to take, and she did.

"Hey, Als." Chloe said. "It's been a while."

Alya scoffed and let out a laugh. "I'll say." She said groggily. "How long was I out?"

"A little under a week." Chloe told her.

Alya nodded, taking in the information. "Any luck with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc?"

"Not really." Nino sighed. "Marinette and Adrien told us that we might want to talk to Lila Rossi, so we did that, but-"

"Wait." Alya cut him off, holding her hand up to signal him to stop. "You two went to them for information? Even though we agreed not to?"

"Oh...crap." Nino said. "That is _not_ how I wanted you to find out about that."

"Nino, what the hell?" She asked him. "We all agreed that we wouldn't use our friends."

"We were at a dead end, Als!" Nino defended himself. "We had _nothing_. No leads, nothing to go off of. So, yeah. We asked Marinette and Adrien for information."

"Okay," Alya sighed, rubbing her temples. "Well, did the lead with Lila at least give you any new information?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "All she did was spew a bunch of lies. We think Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc got to her first."

"Well, that's certainly not good." Alya said, stretching a little. "Did I miss anything else while I was out?"

Chloe and Nino shared a look and both sighed, pursing their lips.

"There is...something else we need to tell you."

* * *

Marinette was sat on the couch with her knees hugged to her chest and a blanket draped over her as she stared at the tv. She didn't know what show she was watching, but she didn't really care.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Adrien standing above her, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled and took it from him.

"Hi." She said, and moved he walked around the couch to sit beside her. She moved over a little to make room for him and he settled down next to her with a sigh.

"Are they watching?" She asked in a low whisper, and Adrien put his arm around her shoulders so he could quickly glance over his shoulder.

"Yep." He whispered into her ear. "They're trying to stay in the shadows so they aren't easily seen, but the light from the tv gives them away."

"Amateurs." She scoffed, quietly, laying her head on his shoulder to keep up the image they were trying to portray.

"What do you say tomorrow we hold up our end of the deal with Lila?" Adrien whispered, and Marinette turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"I would love nothing more." She said, resting her forehead on his, still keeping up the act.

"Oh, those pesky heroes aren't gonna know what hit them." Adrien said as they settled back into the couch and cuddled up close together, Marinette laying her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow is going to be a _fun_ day." She said.

In the darkness of the hallway stood Tom and Sabine, who smiled at each other as they saw what appeared to them as an intimate moment between the two. When in reality, it was something worse.

Much worse.

* * *

"You did _WHAT_?!" Alya exclaimed. "You _told_ Marinette and Adrien our _identities_?!"

"We had no choice, Alya!" Chloe told her. "How else were we supposed to explain to them where you were when they realized that you weren't going to be around for a while? That you'd dipped out and moved to America or something?"

"I don't know!" Alya exclaimed. "But you didn't have to tell them our _identities_! You both _know_ that that's against the rules of being a Miraculous holder."

"Okay, well there's nothing we can do about it now." Nino said. "What's done is done."

Alya sighed and put her head in her hands. "Well, did they take the news well at least?"

"Yes." Chloe answered. "They were...a little shocked at first, but they were fine after a minute. They uh...thanked us for saving them from Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc."

"Of course they did." She said. "They probably didn't know what else to say, because you know, what else are you supposed to say when you find out your three best friends are secretly superheroes?"

"Well, you can talk to them about it tomorrow." Nino told her. "You should rest."

"Ugh, I've _been_ resting. For almost a _week_ from what you've said." Alya groaned. "Take me home, Nino."

"If Master Fu says you're fit to go home, then I will _gladly_ take you home." He told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'll go ask him of she's good to go." Chloe said, and turned to leave the room and talk to Master Fu.

"So," Alya said as Chloe closed the door behind her. "Did you manage to keep the house together while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah." Nino scoffed. "I think you'll be proud of me. Honestly."

"Okay, pretty boy." She chuckled warmly. "We'll see when we get there."

Chloe came back into the room, and closed the door behind her. Alya looked at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"He said that you're perfectly fine to go home." She told her.

"Thank god." Alya said.

"_But_, you _have_ to take it easy for at _least_ another week." Chloe told her. "No strenuous activity whatsoever. _Including_ being Rena Rouge. Which brings me to this."

Chloe walked up to Alya and held her Miraculous out to her. Alya took the necklace tenderly.

"I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing it." She said as she clasped the necklace on.

"Yeah, Master Fu took it off of you to keep it safe." Chloe said. "He said something about the off chance of Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc coming after it if they found out that this was where you were being kept while you were recovering."

"That was good thinking on his part." Alya said as Trixx materialized before her. "Hey, Trixx!"

"Alya!" The Kwami cheered. "You're finally awake! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too." She laughed as Trixx cuddled her cheek.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Nino asked, holding his hand out for her to grab. She smiled up at him and took his hand so he could help her stand up.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: I am _so sorry_ it took so long for me to finish this chapter and get it up. I would say I've been busy with school, but that would be a lie because I hate school and don't do anything during class. Truth is, I just really didn't feel like writing this chapter for a while because I was more invested in my editing account on Instagram. Sue me. **

**Anyway, review maybe?**

**~Charlotte**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc stood tall on the top of the Eiffel Tower early the next morning and looked down at the citizens walking throughout the city completely oblivious to what was about to happen with smirks on their faces.

Lady Misfortune slid her yoyo open and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and clicked on it, holding the yoyo up to her ear as the call rang out.

"Yes?" The person on the other line greeted her.

"Are you in position?" She asked, and waited for a reply.

"Yes, I am." The other person said. "I'm a few blocks away from the bakery. Just like you told me to be."

"Good." Lady Misfortune said. "We'll tell you when it's time to execute the plan. See you soon, Lila."

With that, Lady Misfortune hung up the call, locked eyes with Chat Blanc, and nodded to him. Chat Blanc smirked.

"Everything set?" He asked, and she nodded once more. "You didn't forget to bring it, right?"

"Of course I didn't forget to bring it." She scoffed. "What do you think I am? An amateur?"

She tossed the butterfly Miraculous to him, and he caught it with ease. His smirk grew wider as he pinned the pendant to his suit and Nooroo appeared.

"Time to finally get to work, Nooroo." He said, and Nooroo avoided his gaze.

"Yes, Master." He said, and waited for him to say the phrase.

"Plagg, Nooroo, unify!"

* * *

Alya, Nino and Chloe all walked together down the sidewalk as they made their way to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery where they were going to meet up with Marinette and Adrien for lunch.

"So, let me get this straight," Alya said. "Marinette and Adrien are _sleeping_ together?"

"Yet they aren't together." Nino said with a nod. "I know, it shocked Chloe and I, too."

"Damn, I really missed a lot while I was out, huh?" Alya asked, and Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry, though." Chloe told her. "We'll get you up to speed."

"Alya!" The brunette was caught off guard by someone embracing her abruptly. It only took a second to realize it was Marinette, and she hugged her back.

"Hi, Mari." She said, holding her best friend tight. "Careful, I'm still sore."

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Marinette said, immediately pulling away and backing off, and Alya smiled at her.

"No, you're okay." Alya told her, and Marinette smiled at her.

"Well, Adrien is still upstairs because he can't find his jacket for the life of him, but he'll be down in a minute." She said. "It's _so good_ to have you back. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, girl." Alya said sweetly, and the two girls smiled at each other.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Adrien said, putting his jacket on as he came out of the bakery.

"Yes, let's, I'm starving." Chloé said, and the group of friends began walking to the café they had planned on going to.

Chloé, Marinette and Alya walked ahead of the boys, giving Nino the perfect opportunity to talk to Adrien.

"Adrien, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, and Adrien hummed in reply. "You told me that you loved Marinette, so, why are you sleeping with her if you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

Adrien stared off at the clouds, and Nino immediately retracted his question.

"You don't have to answer, obviously." He told him. "I was just curious, ya know?"

"No, you're totally fine." Adrien told him. "What she and I are doing has nothing to do with how we feel towards each other. It's just...a stress relieve kind of thing. It helps calm us down when we need it. Feelings aren't a factor."

"And you're okay with that?" Nino asked, and Adrien smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine with being whatever she needs me to be for her." He told him, and Nino pursed his lips as Adrien gazed forward to Marinette.

Sensing his eyes, Marinette glanced back at hime over her shoulder and smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. His smile got wider, and she turned back to face in front of her so she could watch where she was walking.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Nino whispered into his ear, and Adrien sighed.

"Don't I know it?"

* * *

"Everyone is staring at us." Marinette muttered as they entered the café.

"More like everyone is staring at the _two of us_." Adrien said, motioning to the two of them.

"You two survived with Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc for six years, the people see you as legends." Chloé told them. "Just ignore them."

"Sure, because being tortured day in and day out for six years makes us _so_ legendary." Adrien said sarcastically, sighing through his nose.

"I don't like the feeling of being stared at." Marinette said anxiously. "I'm gonna get us an outdoor table. Order for me?"

Adrien nodded, and she thanked him before hurrying out of the café to find a table outside for them to sit at.

"You're no worried about leaving her alone?" Alya asked Adrien, and he shrugged.

"I've learned to give Marinette her space and let her do her thing when she's overwhelmed." He told her. "Besides, I can see her through the window. Don't worry, Alya. I've got my eye on her."

Alya gave him a tight smile and nodded, turning to the front counter as they made it to the front of the line to place their orders. After they all gave the barista their orders, Chloé pulled out her debit card and handed it to her after she told them the price.

"This one's on me." She said.

"Chloé, you don't have to do that." Adrien told her, and she nodded.

"I know." She told him. "I want to. Now shut up and deal with it."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled. They walked down to the pick up counter as they waited for their orders to be completed. After they each got their respective drinks and sandwiches, they made their way out of the café to sit with Marinette outside.

"Where did she go?" Nino asked as they all set their things down on a table when they realized Marinette was nowhere to be seen.

"She was just out here a second ago." Adrien said. "I saw her sitting here..."

"Looking for _this_?"

The now group of four looked up when they heard a voice only to gasp when they saw who had spoken.

Chat Blanc stood atop the café with Lady Misfortune, and in between them was Marinette. She was tied up with Lady Misfortune's yoyo and her mouth was gagged a black and red spotted cloth. She was shaking, and you could see the terror in her eyes.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried out, and took a step forward only to stop when Lady Misfortune began to speak.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said, waving her finger back and forth, a sly smirk on her face. "Finders keepers."

"Let her go!" Alya exclaimed.

"Do we _have to_?" Lady Misfortune faux pouted. "We just got her back."

"I say we keep her." Chat Blanc said, caressing Marinette's face with one of his gloved claws. Marinette flinched at his touch, and clenched her eyes shut as a muffled sob escaped through the gag. "Have our fun before we give her back again."

"Hmm, I like the way you think, kitty." Lady Misfortune smirked, eyeing Marinette up and down. "You take her for now. I wanna have some more fun before I go."

"As the lady wishes." Chat Blanc said. Lady Misfortune retracted her yoyo, and Chat Blanc quickly grabbed ahold of Marinette and bounded away.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed, and Nino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here with Adrien." He told her. "Chloé and I will get her and bring her back, I promise."

Alya nodded, and Nino and Chloé ran off to find a place to transform. Meanwhile, Lady Misfortune chuckled evilly as she stared down at Alya and Adrien.

"Your friends left you." She said. "What a shame. I was looking forward to having my fun with all four of you."

She dropped down from the roof of the café, and Alya and Adrien took a step back. She rose to her full height and brushed herself.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "You two will have to do."

"Adrien, run." Alya told the blond as Lady Misfortune stalked closer to them.

"And leave you behind? No way! Nino would have my head!" He exclaimed.

"I've fought her before. You haven't. Just _go_!" Alya told him.

"You're still healing! I can't just leave you!"

"Are you two _done_?" Lady Misfortune cut their conversation short. "I'm getting bored."

Before either of them could react, Lady Misfortune lassoed her yoyo out and around Adrien's wrist. Adrien let out a yelp as she pulled him towards her.

"Hey there, pretty boy." She greeted him. "Miss me?"

"Let him go!" Alya exclaimed, and Adrien glared at Lady Misfortune.

"No, actually." He said, and then he slammed his forehead hard into hers, temporarily knocking her off her guard and giving him enough time to unwind his wrist from the grip of her yoyo.

Lady Misfortune was still down, holding her head in her hand in pain. Adrien took the opportunity to grab one of the chairs at the table and swung it at her. He broke it over her back and Lady Misfortune let out a cry as she fell face down onto the concrete.

"You have _no idea_ how long I've been wanting to do something like that." Adrien said as Alya quickly ran up to him.

"Congratulations." She said. "Now, let's hurry up and get the hell out of here before she gets up and comes after us again."

"Yeah, good idea." Adrien said, and together they sprinted away down the sidewalk.

Lady Misfortune slowly got back up onto her feet, and smirked as she watched them run away.

"Nicely done, Adrien."

* * *

"Quick, in here!" Alya opened the door to a nearby shop and she and Adrien hurried inside. They acted as calm as they could as they walked throughout the small shop, making sure to keep an eye on the window to make sure Lady Misfortune hadn't caught up with them.

"I have to get out of here." Alya panted. "Find someplace to transform so I can help Nino and Chloé."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be doing anything that strenuous for another couple weeks yet?" Adrien reminded her.

"Adrien, my best friend is in danger. I can't just sit back and do nothing to help her." She said, and Adrien nodded, pursing his lips.

"Right." He said, glancing out the window once more. "Nino is going to _kill me_ for letting you do this, but he'll just have to get over it. We need to find you someplace to transform."

"An alleyway usually works." Alya said, and went to exit the shop, only to be stopped by Adrien gabbing her by the arm and pulling her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "She could be _out there_."

"Adrien, if she was, we would know." Alya told him.

"That's what Marinette and I always thought, too." Adrien said. "All the times we tried to escape in the first year they had us we thought we were smarter than them...and we were always wrong. The punishments for trying to get away got worse every time so...we just stopped trying."

"Adrien, hey." Alya snapped Adrien out of whatever trance he seemed to have put himself in. "This is nothing like that. You're safe, but Marinette isn't. I _have _to help her."

"I _know that_!" Adrien told her, sighing heavily. "I just...I feel like this is my fault. I took my eyes off of her for one minute to order for her and-"

"Adrien, no." Alya said. "This is _not_ your fault. It's not anyone's except Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc's, okay?"

Adrien pursed his lips, and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay." Alya nodded. "Now, I'm gonna go help Nino and Chloé get our girl back, okay?"

"Okay." Adrien nodded.

"You just stay here." Alya told him. "I will come and find you as soon as we have her back."

Adrien nodded once more, and with that Alya left the shop. Adrien watched her quickly turn the corner into an alleyway beside the shop, and a smirk spread across his face.

"Ready for the first big switcharoo?" Marinette asked as she walked up behind him after coming out of the bathroom where she had been hiding. Adrien glanced over his shoulder at her, and his smirk widened.

"You bet I am."

* * *

**A/N: HI. Okay, wow, I haven't updated since Halloween. I am SO SORRY for making you all wait so long for such a short chapter. HOWEVER, I'm going to start writing chapter 13 as soon as this goes up. So, hopefully you won't have to wait all that long for the next one. Let me know what kind of theories you have about the story or even just this chapter because I love reading what you guys are thinking. **

**Anyways, review maybe? **

**Until the next update :)**

**\- Charlotte**


End file.
